Pueden decirle destino o suerte, Sasuke prepárate!
by T-TxXxaKaRi-chanxXxT-T
Summary: CAPITULO 6 ARRIBA! "No es tarde para aceptar que esto es amor si estas dispuesto a enseñarme lo mágico de este sentimiento", por fin Sasuke acepta sus sentimientos. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic espero comprendan nació de mi día depresivo. **

**aprecio mucho esta pareja desde hace algunos meses para ser sincera y ps no la verdad me encanta verlos juntos en toda clase de fics, doujin etc.**

**quiza se les haga un poco pesada la lectura pero espero mejoran si me lo permitieran, aceptare de todo corazón sus críticas, bueno sin más les dejo con el fic**

**y bueno ya saben NARUTO no me pertenece (por más que kiesiera las cosillas que le haría), le pertenece al gran Kishimoto que últimamente me tiene confusa XD**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00**

**CAPITULO 1: Azar o suerte, Sasuke prepárate!!!**

Aquí estoy otra vez , ya se me ha vuelto una costumbre….. Yo calculo que debo estar como a dos metros de ese azabache; si, y el muy capullo ni siquiera se toma la molestia de voltear a mirarme….. Bueno ¿por qué lo haría?, estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabe que existo.

¡Vale!, pero mírenlo, tengo la certeza que con el tiempo que llevo haciendo esto ya me conozco todo, cada parte de él; bueno cada parte que esas molestas prendas que lleva por ropa me dejan mirar, puedo imaginar lo que hay debajo, esa nívea piel, como quisiera poder examinarla toda y grabar en mi mente cada pequeño detalle. Debe tener todo bien colocado, por lo poco que se ve puedo al menos imaginarlo.

Ah claro pero no piensen que el sex symbol del instituto es el hombre perfecto por más que sus numerosas fans lo afirmen, je! Yo pienso que de haber nacido mudo eso hubiera ayudado mucho aunque tiene otros defectos como sus ojos muy intensos de negro color y no es que sean feos porque está de más decir que nadie resiste su mirada sino que cuando esta de mala leche, que es casi todo el tiempo, te mira haciéndote recordar lo insignificante que eres a su lado. También está su risa de lado, sí porque los Uchiha no sonríen (ver mandamientos XD) y es que dicen los rumores que así mantienen su pose de chico chulo que ni el viento les mueve el cabello y he llegado a creer que es la mera verdad porque al muy desgraciado nunca se le desarregla ni un pelo, ¿Será que hasta la naturaleza lo respeta? Pero qué digo el tipo ha roto las leyes naturales!!!. Pero esperen aun falta lo peor, esa boquita que parece casta, está tan bien formada y me muero por poseerla, es pura fachada porque cuando se abre expulsa sólo veneno y no exagero al decirlo pues te dejan bien clarito que él, su ego y tú no caben en la misma habitación. Aunque sé que el tipo es de lo peor ¡joder! Por qué tiene que estar tan bueno.

Deben de creer que el centro de mi mundo es Sasuke, por cierto así se llama por si no lo había mencionado, pero eso no es del todo cierto pues la verdad tengo amigos. Primero hablemos de Sakura-chan mi mejor amiga aunque no lo crean, en cierta ocasión llegué a pensar que era mi amiga porque tenía miedo de que su brutal puño terminara en mi cara asi que era mejor tenerla de mi lado que odiándome. No lo negaré estuve por mucho tiempo enamorado de ella, claro hasta la llegada del morenazo que me quita el sueño ahora y ha hecho que mis hormonas se revolucionen a velocidad increíble, pues ya ven otra vez yo me desvío del tema por más que lo intento es inevitable siempre termino hablando de él.

Lo más irónico de todo es que Sakura esta perdidamente, locamente enamorada de Sasuke, y es más que obvio que a él ni le va ni le viene, y yo he terminado siendo su paño de lágrimas, me imagino la que se armaría si se enteraran de mis sentimientos pues eso ya sería escándalo.

También esta Hinata que es tan dulce que a veces creía que si le daba un lametón se hubiese desecho en mi boca. Bueno otra cualidad o defecto, no sé muy bien cual de los dos es, pues es su timidez que no la deja terminar de decirme una sola oración, muchos me han dicho que es porque esta enamorada de este bombón rubio que soy aunque yo ya estoy apuntando en otra dirección.

A quien más debo mencionar que valga la pena, ah esta Kiba del que siempre he creido tiene un complejo con los perros (¬¬), Chouji que estoy seguro nunca morirá de hambre porque saca comida de los lugares más inesperados. Luego tenemos a Ino, pues ella se resume en la frase "ámate a ti misma" aunque resulta ser buena amiga cuando se lo propone. Por último y no menos importante está Shikamaru que por más que tenga la pinta de vago y que no le importa que el mundo se acaba mañana, es muy inteligente y de todos nosotros el que más se ha acercado a Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Son ya las ocho con veinte y por fin Kakashi sensei nos da el honor de su presencia, yo aun pienso que se trae algo raro, siempre con esa chalina que cubre su boca y el gorrito acomodado de lado que deja ver un solo ojo que por más extraño que parezca siempre lo muestra feliz. No lo odio hasta me cae bien pues es que él y mi tutor, Iruka, que también enseña en este instituto, tienen una historia, va! Que digo son pareja y lo descubrí cuando follaban en la sala de profesores – sí son unos desvergonzados- a pesar de ello Iruka nunca ha querido decirme que hay debajo de la chalina de Kakashi sensei y eso que lo he chantajeado.

Veo que Kakashi mueve los labios, debe estar dando su tonta excusa de por qué ha demorado en llega, sí el tío habla y habla y por más que intento entenderle no tengo idea de lo que dice pues desde ya hace mucho tiempo como dije, paso la mitad del tiempo de clases analizando a Sasuke y la otra mitad imaginando que le haría si lo tuviera a mi merced.

Que raro Kakashi se acerca a mí, ¿qué querrá ahora? ….. pero que demonios por qué todos me miran

NARUTO!!! – grita Kakashi – otra vez soñando despierto.

Claro que no sensei- me apresuro a decir.

Entonces tendrías la amabilidad de explicarle a la clase en que tema vamos- soltó Kakashi con semblante de victoria.

Pues estamos en eso que usted decía (que vergüenza)

Estas CASTIGADO, hoy te quedas después de clases – grito algo ya molesto.

Una sonrisita perversa se dibujó en mi rostro y llamé al sensei para que sólo el pudiera oirme.

Entonces Iruka y tú no podran verse esta tarde porque el prometió esperarme para ir a casa y no pensarás hacer cochinadas delante de mí mientras cuidas mi castigo (que harás ahora sensei).

Kakashi se lo pensó (mierda este mocoso siempre termina chantajeándome)- está bien sólo por última vez te lo perdono, pero presta atención maldita sea.

Claro pero no se enoje que se va a envejecer rápido – dije en tono de burla (definitivamente NARUTO vuelve a ganar). Lo único que alcancé a oír eran murmullos confundidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Kakashi llamó la atención de todos sus alumnos ya que dejaría un trabajo – como verán se acerca la semana de expresión artística y como a mí me gusta el teatro he decidido que haremos eso y no, definitivamente no acepto reclamos.

Eso no es justo sensei, hay otras actividades – grita al unísono toda la clase.

Kakashi no le tomo importancia y se apresuro a explicar el trabajo – he decidido buscar la pareja principal haciendo un casting, pero para hacerlo más interesante las parejas se formarán por rifa, es decir, que puede tocarles si tienen suerte hombre con mujer, hombre con hombre o mujer con mujer. Oh y lo más divertido es que la escena que tienen que representar incluye un fogoso beso. Bien empecemos. – definitivamente esto sería único pensó Kakashi.

El salón quedo en silencio, estoy seguro que todas sueñan con que les toque el Uchiha andan tan desesperadas, que patético yo también quiero que me toque con él pensaba el rubio.

Primera pareja: Sakura y Lee.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! – valla grito que pegó la pelirrosa.

Pero mi bella flor de cerezo yo soy el mejor para ti – Lee le repetía eso a una Sakura que había entrado en estado de shock.

Suiguiente pareja: Gaara y Sai

(silencio)

Nadie reclama pues todos sospechan que esos dos se traen algo desde hace mucho.

Hinata y Neji

Pero si son primos – se apresura a decir Ino

Y qué? - responde Kakashi – profesionalismo chicos, además así es más divertido.

Así siguieron formandose las parejas hasta que el sexy pelinegro fue nombrado..

Sasuke y Naruto

Si ya sabía yo que no podía tener tanta suerte – se decía el rubio – pero que demonios han dicho Sasuke y yo, sabía que hay un Dios en el cielo desde ahora prometo portarme bien (cruce de dedos ¬.¬).

De pronto se formo un bullicio provocado por las fans del pelinegro que presentaban miles de argumentos para separarme de Sasuke.

Los dos son hombres maldita sea –se escuchaba a lo lejos – Sasuke kun no es gay para besarse con otro hombre – decían entre lágrimas.

Claro defiendan al Uchiha ya veo que nadie saca cara por mi masculinidad se recriminaba el rubio.

Cállense – gritaba Kakashi con una risita pervertida que se podía apreciar a través de esa chalina – creo que eso lo deciden ellos. Sasuke, Naruto tienen algún problema?.

Ok Naruto di algo que no te comprometa pero que no niegue que quieres hacerlo, vamos piensa piensa, bueno ahí va lo primero que se me ocurre..- to no tengo ningún problema es todo un RETO para mí ya verán como seré el mejor de todos porque yo soy Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo.

(Naruto me lo agradecerás algún día se decía Kakashi) – y tú Sasuke?

Tsk si es un reto no puedo negarme – dijo el moreno volteando hacia Naruto y agregó – además es pura y simple actuación – enfatizó con sus aires de superioridad.

(Esperen el Uchiha sabe que existo se decía Naruto algo confuso aun)

Y como no hay ningún otro problema pueden pedirle el libreto al delegado de clase. Por cierto esfuercense mucho ne? Porque yo escribiré el guión de la obra y será un honor para ustedes representarla- estoy satisfecho con esto pensó el de cabello color plata – Bien eso es todo nos vemos la próxima clase – fue lo último que dijo Kakashi.

Sin lugar a duda este es el mejor día de mi vida – se decía el rubio – es fijo que tengo que ganar, si ese pervertido de Kakashi sensei escribe la obra es seguro que halla más de una escena subidita de tono muajaja las cosas que te haré Uchiha más vale que te prepares te voy a dejar bien grabado mi nombre.

Continuará…..

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o00o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o

Bueno eso es todo por ahora si ustedes lo desean, me encantaría saber sus opiniones para ver si lo sigo o muere con mi tristeza T-T.

espero que les haya gustado

Akari!!!


	2. Probando a Sasuke

Hola!!! Sé q ha pasado muxo tiempito pero es q me dieron el peor de los castigos T-T no podía usar la compu de noche justo en el único me monto en q tengo paz xq mis hemanos no están vigilando mis espaldas ¬.¬U. xq? Me castigaron, no sé….si yo soy un pan de Dios XD.

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado xq para mí es una excelente manera de desestresarme y compartir mis lokuras con ustedes….yo sé q no soy buena escribiendo pero algo tenía q hacer pues sino mi cabeza iba a colapsar.

Y lo de siempre Naruto y su personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto sama q mata de tortura con la espera del manga. Bueno obvio q no son mios xq si no pobre de Sasuke *¬*.

Ok ya dejo mi testamento y disfruten.

Naruto seguía perdido en la pequeña celebración que había armado entre sus pensamientos sin percatarse que el salón quedaba casi vacío y cierto UCHIHA iba directo a la puerta.

¡Eh! Naruto creo que te has quedado sin libreto, Sasuke se esta llevando el último – bufó Shikamaru haciendo que el rubio regrese a la realidad.

¿Qué dices Shikamaru? – respondió algo aturdido el rubio. El castaño sólo señalo al Uchiha de manera disimulada aunque esa palabra no pueda usarse si Naruto está cerca.

Oye Sasuke se supone que debemos compartir el libreto – gritó el rubio acercándose lo más rápido posible al moreno.

¿Por qué eres siempre tan ruidoso?, dobe. Sólo quiero estudiarlo un poco pero si estas tan desesperado por saber de que va la escena, SÁCALE COPIA – respondió Sasuke sin siquiera voltear a mirar al rubio.

¡Queeeé!!! Y por qué no lo haces tú después de todo eres el más interesado en leer el libreto – dijo un rubio encolerizado – a menos claro que estes tan desesperado que quieres empezar por fantasear con nuestros ensayos – soltó de manera pícara provocando al moreno.

Sasuke se giro hacia el rubio y mostrando su típica sonrisa de superioridad respondió lo más sarcásticamente que pudo – no soy yo el que se ha quedado fantaseando por más de 15 minutos cuando nos han nombrado como equipo, usuratonkachi.

(¡Mierda! Me ha pillado el muy gilipollas se decía Naruto), es…eso yo …o solo es..ta..ba- trataba de excusarse- (justo ahora se tenía que volver tartamudo).

-SILENCIO-

JE! ¿Te has quedado mudo?, Naruto, ¿Qué extraño?- solto el pelinegro divertido por la cara de circunstancia que tenía el rubio en ese momento. Antes de salir del salón de clases Sasuke le dirigió unas últimas palabras a Naruto – mañana después de clases empezaremos con los ensayos en el aula de música.

Naruto se encontraba frente a un tazón de descomunal tamaño repleto de ramen aun furioso por su pequeña riña con el Uchiha - ¡ah! Sasuke teme cómo es que he podido alegrarme porque me tocase contigo- bueno al menos mientras comía no tenía que recordar su estúpida y fea cara – itadaikimasu – (está bien de fea no tiene nada ¬.¬U).

Al final el rubio había terminado sacando copia del libreto de Shikamaru y tuvo que regresar a casa solo porque a Kakashi se le ocurrió que era un buen momento para que Iruka se despejara y aprendiera "cosas de la vida" con él, aunque eso implicara una habitación de cuatro paredes y por supuesto una cama.

Terminó de comer, recogió y lavó todo lo que había ensuciado. Se encaminó hacia el sofá y se desplomó en él como si el cuerpo le pesara, cogió de entre sus cosas el famoso libreto, lo abrió y le dio una ojeada. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro, sin lugar a dudas mañana pondría a prueba a Sasuke y comprobaría si el moreno pertenecía al otro equipo, ese al cual Naruto había ingresado desde que lo vio.

El sonido del despertador perturbó el sueño del rubio que estiraba el brazo con pereza tratando de alcanzar el bendito aparato que parecía perforarle los oídos con el sonido infernal a esas horas de la mañana – Mierda 5 minutos más – se decía Naruto todavía adormilado y sin conseguir aun su propósito, pero vastó que recordara que hoy tenía ensayo con el teme para que el sueño desapareciera y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba en la ducha dándose un refrescante baño.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se puso el uniforme muy apurado, la corbata desaliñada y la camisa afuera como era típico de él, se desordeó el cabello como lo hacía siempre y estaba listo. Se destino hacia la cocina para su ansiado desayuno de ramen instantáneo, sin lugar a dudas la mejor manera de empezar el día.

Estaba por terminar de comer cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a donde él estaba – Naruto, por qué estas despierto tan temprano- decía Iruka algo sorpendido- es la primera vez que vas a llegar a tiempo a clases – soltó divertido.

El rubio infló los cachetes algo ofendido por el comentario de su Sensei y volteó a mirar el reloj en la pared – las 7:00 de la mañana – dijo casi en un susurro. No había adelantado la hora para que el despertador sonara sino que por primera vez había decidido hacerle caso al aparatito sólo porque la ocasión lo ameritaba – Iruka sensei es que acaso no puedo ser reponsable de vez en cuando -ttebayo – le respondió por fin al castaño.

Debido a que aun era temprano para clases, Naruto decidió esperar a su sensei y partieron juntos hacia el instituto hablando de cualquier cosa incluso de la adolescencia y las hormona que a veces no apuntaban a donde deberían, tema que al rubio no le hizo gracia y decidió apresurar el paso antes de verse totalmente descubierto o al menos eso creía él.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidas y normales dentro de lo que cabe esa palabra en la vida de Naruto. Quizá unas dos o tres llamadas de atención, todo un récord para el rubio, tanto así que sus senseis se encontraban preocupados por él pensando que quizá estaba deprimido y si no lo vigilaban podía hacer una locura.

Por fin la tan ansiada hora había llegado, las clases habían finalizado y muchos ya se dirigían a sus casas o a perder un poco el tiempo cuchicheando sobre los último chismes del instituto.

Naruto se dirigió al salón de música, subió lentamente la escalera escalón por escalón, el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que creía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Se paró frente a la puerta, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y sus manos dudaban si girar el pomo de la puerta.

Quizá todavía no llegue- trataba de darse valor . aspiro con fuerza y retuvo el aire, cuando sentía que se ahogaba los soltó de golpe y abrió la puerta. Y allí estaba Sasuke sentado cerca del piano leyendo el libreto con una expresió de ¿fastidio?

Ya llegué – atinó a decir el rubio. Sasuke volteo a verlo – creo que eso es obvio, dobe – soltó con burla.

Naruto iba a replicar ofendido por el sarcasmo de Sasuke pero esta vez el teme tenía razón, sólo que al rubio no se le había ocurrido nada mejor para iniciar la conversación sobre todo con los nervios que traía.

No pensé que a Kakashi sensei se le diera por escribir novelas chafas por lo menos después de verle cargando el Icha Icha a todas partes esperaba algo más …..- el pelinegro intentaba buscar la palabra correcta.

¿pervertido?- dijo el rubio mas a modo de pregunta mientras se internaba otra vez en sus pensamientos.

Un débil sonrojo se apoderó de Sasuke que trataba de ocultarlo tomando su pose de frialdad nuevamente – no me refería a eso, dobe – terminó por decir.

(a sasuke le molesta que no haya más acecamiento entre nosotros en la obra se decía el rubio)

Hey Naruto – llamó el moreno

-………- ( o será que es demasiado cursi para su estilo)

¡!Dobe!!- la voz de Sasuke subió un poco de tono.

-…….- (o es que quiere más que un beso porque yo encantado. Me pregunto si sería un tierno uke o querría darme duro a mí, cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece bien)

USURATONKACHI!!- gritó el pelinegro perdiendo la paciencia.

Oye teme no grites que estoy frente a ti – replicó el rubio. ¿A si? Pues no parece – dijo algo irritado el moreno – te decía ¿qué personaje será cada uno?

Yo seré el que te bese- dijo Naruto con mucha seguridad. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente , eso habia sonado muy ¿tentador?, agitó la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos para responder tan arisco como siempre – no, yo seré el que te bese, dobe.

¡!Qué!!, entonces ¿para qué preguntas? – tan engrído como siempre se decía el rubio, pero esta vez no tenía que joderla así que dejaría que el moreno eligiera, además de una u otra forma habría beso – esta bien sólo porque el que inspira más ternura aquí soy yo y soy perfecto para el otro papel, no como otros.

Si comportarse como un imbécil cursi es tierno entonces el papel te queda justo – espetó el moreno.

(Rélajate Naruto piensa en la recompensa, no le repondas, no la cagues)- se mentalizaba el rubio.

Había pasado ya una hora exactamente, en la que habían interpretado pequeñas escenas del libreto. La verdad que a Kakashi se le había subido el azúcar o es que escribió esto después de un buen polvo con Iruka, porque no entiendo cómo le quedo tan acaramelada y cursi. Mira que ponerle de nombres a los personajes principales Carlos Alberto (o sea yo) y José Antonio (o sea Sasuke) ya era mucho decir.

El rubio miró a Sasuke y notó los músculos del moreno tensarse, regreso la vista al libreto y un temblor se apoderó de sus manos, seguía eso escena, la del beso. Se llenó de valor y encaró la mirada de Sasuke que estab tan profunda como siempre –¿ empezamos de una vez? – preguntó con algo de temor.

Sasuke asintió y se puso de pie – hay que hacerlo bien, es la escena "cumbre" según dijo Kakashi – dijo con su típico tono seco – bien aquí va – finalizó.

El moreno miro a los hermoso ojos de naruto y con total convicción como le carcterizaba empezó a entrar en el personaje.

Carlos Alberto esto tiene que terminar.

Pero qué dices José Antonio, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué me dices eso? Respondió el rubio algo abochornado.

Nuestra relación es una locura, SOMOS HOMBRES, además tengo una reputación que cuidar no quiero un escándalo sobre mi familia.

¿Acaso ya no me ams?, tú sabes que no me importa lo que diga la gente, yo siempre estré a tu lado.

Carlos Alberto entiende, yo me voy a comprometer con una mujer como es debido, ya sabes mi padre espera que le dé un heredero.

El rubio empiesa a llorar (qué manera de entrar en el papel), entonces se voltea, avanza dos pasos y contesta:

Debo entender que todo este tiempo jugaste conmigo, que sólo querías experimentar cómo es hacerlo como un hombre….. TE ODIO JOSÉ ANTONIO.

El moreno se acerca al rubio, lo abraza por detrás y lo gira con brusquedad – yo siempre TE HE AMADO, no ,lo dudes- y diciendo esto aprisionó sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso.

El corazón de Naruto iba a mil por fin podía saborear esos labios que tanto deseaba, pero el gusto no le duró mucho, Sasuke se separó de él sin mas con unsonrojo muy notorio en su pálida piel.

Naruto sujetó de la camisa al moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza – Sasuke déjame sentir tus labios un poco más (sip el rubio se deja llevar por el momento)- Sasuke puso los ojos como platos, ¿qué le estab piediendo ese idiota?.

Digo – se corrigió el rubio notando su " error" – José Antonio déjame sentir tus labios un poco más- y diciendo esto atrapó al moreno en un beso apasionado.

Naruto aprovecho la sorpresa del moreno que entreabrió sus labios, para replicar que eso nop era parte del libreto, para colar su lengua en la cavidad de Sasuke. Por Kami que bien se sentía, no podía pedir más (bueno quizá sí). El rubio se sorprendió más cuando el pelinegro comenzó a corresponderle con algo que el no supo nombrar, sólo una palabra se le venía a la mente ¿inexperiencia?.

Esta ocasión no podía desaprovecharse, se separó del moreno muy a su pesar pero el oxígeno es vital si tenía pensado continuar. Era magnífico el rostro de Sasuke en esos momentos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada entre confusa y deseosa, demasiaso tentador para el rubio.

Naruto apresó el cuerpo de Sasuke entre el suyo y la pared y reanudó el beso mientras iba colando con cautela sus manos a través de la camisa del moreno y palpando por fin esa nívea piel con la que tanto había soñado y la realidad superaba por mucho a la ficción. Sasuke mientras tanto ya perdido por el deseo enrrolló sus brazos en el cuello del rubio atrayéndolo hacia sí para profundizar el beso. TODO ESTABA SALIENDO PERFECTO SE DECÍA EL RUBIO.

Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre y cierto sensei de cabellos plateados abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrar a sus alumnos "practicando" escenas que aun no les había entregado. Ejem…ejem- se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

Naruto y Sasuke se separaron en un santiamen, ambos agitados y muertos de vergüenza – nosotros….sólo…..estabamos practicando – se excusaron al unísono.

¿De verdad?, yo no recuerdo haber puesto esa escena en el libreto aunque es una buena idea – se burlaba Kakashi- siento interrumpir su momento de practica pero Iruka estaba preocupado por ti Naruto.

El sensei no podía se más inoportuno.

Pero si yo no tengo nada, sólo me levanté temprano hoy – dijo algo ofendido el rubio.

Yo ya me voy, hasta mañana – y diciendo esto Sasuke cogió sus cosas y salió a toda prisa, ¿qué rayos había pasado? ¿por qué había dejado que ese dobe fuera más alla del "beso"? y lo peor de todo ¿acaso le había gustado?.

Oye Sasuke espera – gritó el rubio – Kakashi sensei dile a Iruka que lo veo en casa, tengo algo importante que hacer . Naruto salió a toda prisa tratando de alcanzar al moreno.

El amor, el amor….ese par debería agadecerme se decía Kakashi.

Hey teme por qué estas tan enfadado- dijo el rubio aun jadeando por tanto correr.

No se supone que era un simple beso – bufó el moreno.

Ya, pero tu no me detuviste, además era para hacer la escena más atrevida así ganamos los principales en una. Pero qué es lo que te enfada tanto ni que te hubiera robado tu primer beso y toda tu inocencia – replicó Naruto algo confuso por la cara que Sasyke llevaba.

El sonrojo que se avecinaba en las mejillas de Sasuke vastó para saber que había dado en el clvo. Pero cómo era posible que el tipo no hubiera tenido por lo menos un chape con algunas de sus fans.

Pero cómo que nos has besado a nadie, te das cuenta de que tienes a casi toda la escuela detrás de ti, nunca pasó por tu cabezota practicar con alguna de tus numerosas fans – soltó algo histérico el rubio.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, usuratonkachi.

Naruto sintió un poco de culpa, entonces Sasuk si era gay que otra cosa podia explicar lo que acababa de descubrir – yo, lo siento quizá me pasé un poco – el rubio trataba de sonar arrepentido aunque no lo estuviera del todo ya que Sasuke no había pasado la prueba, después de todo ahora él tendría más oportunidad de acercarse al moreno.

Es sólo una obra de teatro no le des más importancia de la que tiene – finalizó el moreno para alejarse de Naruto con rumbo a su departamento.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recostó en ella, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿dónde mierda había estado su orgullo en ese momento?. Debía sentirse asqueado pero no lo estaba, esos labios, el tacto de su piel le habían gustado más de lo que podía reconocer.

Esto esta MAL – se dijo tratando de convencerse – tengo que hacer algo porque definitivamente UCHIHA SASUKE no es GAY, yo no soy gay, lo que pasó fue sólo un impulso, nada más. Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad…

CONTINUARÁ

Y allí lo dejo ufff!!! Esto es agotador XD.

Me disculpó por la parte de la telellorona xq hace muxo q no veo una y eso q me gustaban XD.

Dejen un review nada les cuesta y kiero saber cómo va kedando, si está en algo o mejor debo enterrar esta faceta mía de escritora ¬.¬U (q dramática). Acepto todo tipo de críticas e ideas xq la verdad el título hasta ahora no me convence =P.

Por cierto q les gustaría más sasunaru o Narusasu? Yo en particular prefiero…no mejor todavía no lo digo pero se me sería útil saber cual les gusta más.

Son las 1:47 de la madrugada y mañana tengo una exposición y estoy de lo lindo relajándome por acá pero es q quería subir el capi. Bueno me voy ya cuídense y espero todo haya sido de su agrado.

Aios

Akari-chan


	3. ¡Yo no retiro mis palabras!

Holassssssssss!!!! Sé q merezco un castigo por desaparecerme pero juro q no es mi culpa, digo la culpa es de los profes huelguistas q ahora nos amontonan con todos los trabajos, seminarios y evaluaciones y nos retrasan las pokas vacaciones T-T

Agradezco muxisimo a las personas q me dejaron un review x ustedes sigo con esto, he tratado de estirar mi tiempo para hacerlo así que espero q lo disfruten..

Me disculpo por los horrores ortográfico q puedan haber pero son casi las 3 de la mañana y tengo sueñito sin contar q tengo clase a las 8 (ven que responsable soy XD)

Por cierto cualkier párrafo q crean q carece de inspiración es porque lo escribí en el bus de camino a la universidad, con un montón de fisgones q pensarán q soy una niña rara pervertida por las cosas pekeñitas q han leído ¬.¬U.. pero bueno no keria q pasara tanto tiempo y de todo corazón espero q les agrade y me sigan comentando..Prometo responder en cuanto tenga un pokitin más de tiempo..

Se darán cuenta q tengo una pekeñisima obseción con Sasuke pero no más pekenisima XD

Ya saben nada es mío, ni mi vida según mi otosan y mi okasan, al menos hasta q sea independiente y no puedo xq soy pobre XD. Bueno Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Y la canción q x cierto me encanta y me pego fuerte pero yo no tengo la misma convicción de Narutin es de Sandoval "A kien tu decidiste amar " T-T

Ahora sí a leer ya me voy…..

**YO NO RETIRO MIS PALABRAS**

Había sido la peor noche de su vida, no logró conciliar el sueño ni siquiera por unos míseros minutos y todo porque las gigantescas dudas acerca de su sexualidad parecían taladrearle la cabeza.

No era gay o al menos hasta ayer eso creía, cómo podía pasarle esto tan repentinamente, es decir, a él le gustaban las mujeres, no es que hubiera andado con una, pero alguna vez por lo menos había admirado sus atributos ¿no?. Bueno no recordaba ¿cuándo? O la cantidad de veces pero tampoco es que se la pasara viendo que tan buen culo tenían los chicos, sus amigos ya que era con los que pasaba más tiempo porque odiaba realmente a esas féminas babeantes por él, eran tan molestas - ¡Mierda! – quizá esa era una pista, las odiaba porque él tenía otros raros gustos.

Giró la cabeza y miró la hora en el pequeño despertador sobre la mesita de noche, aun faltaba para levantarse, todavía podía seguir con su tortura mental – Es la primera vez que no sé la respuesta de algo, que dudo en una importante decisión. Necesito hacer eso que todas las personas normales hacen cuando tienen problemas y no saben cómo solucionarlos, cómo era que le decían… ah sí pe….ped…pedir ay…..pedir ayuda – por kami que mal había sonado pero era su única salida – Je Itachi sería demasiado feliz de saber que tengo sus mismas torcidas inclinaciones – realmente todo estaba fuera de control. Cerró los ojos como procesando lo que acababa de decirse - ¡Ni de coña! – soltó algo enfurecido. ¿Dónde rayos había dejado su orgullo? porque desde ayer el muy desgraciado no hacía acto de presencia y eso ya le traía muchos problemas – primero me declaro gay yo solo antes de pedirle ayuda al idiota de mi aniki. Piensa Sasuke debe haber otra opción. Una idea cruzó por su mente en ese instante, era lo mejor que podía hacer, además no era que tuviese muchas opciones y serviría por lo menos hasta pensar en algo mejor.

El pelinegro se levantó al fin y se metió derechito a la ducha, sí una ducha de agua fría era lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente. Salió del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello para luego ponerse el uniforme, no se tomó la molestia ni de arreglarse la corbata, además que con las ojeras que traía (y no era que le quedaran mal porque después de todo ¿qué le quedaba mal a Sasuke Uchiha?) era suficiente para saber que algo había alterado su perfecta vida.

¡tsk! Cómo ese dobe puede poner mi vida de cabeza.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar lo que él consideraba un desayuno…café amargo. No debía procuparse por encontrarse con su hermano ya que era viernes y pues como venía sucediendo en el último año Itachi solía desaparecer el jueves y regresaba el domingo tempranísimo para despertarlo con un suculento desayuno y con su sonrisa de "soy el mejor hermano del mundo ¿a que sí?" fingiendo que su vida de universitario sexy era agobiante.

Terminó su taza de café y la dejó en el lavabo, no tenía ganas de lavar esa mañana ya lo haría después. Salió con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, estaba claro que apenas llegara al instituto pondría su plan en marcha.

Iruka terminaba de servir el desayuno a un muy agitado rubio, estaba realmente conmocionado, era la segunda vez que Naruto se levantaba temprano y llegaría a tiempo. ¿Qué había causado ese cambio drástico?, no se quejaba de que fuera "responsable" pero eso era tan NO NARUTO que empezaba a asustarle.

Iruka sensei, me voy - llamó el rubio sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos. Eh Naruto espera que aun es temprano.

No, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, nos vemos allá – finalizó el rubio para salir corriendo.

No había mucha gente en los pasillos, pero eso no importaba, su objetivo se encontraba en el salón de clases y mientras menos fisgones mejor. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando abrió la puerta del aula y visualizó a Sakura parada sobre su escritorio, el salón casi lleno y ni rastros de Sasuke.

Naruto pasa y ponte cómodo, ahora que llegaste tengo algo que comunicarles – decía enérgica, Sakura.

El rubio obedeció y se acomodó en su lugar, algo andaba mal o al menos tenía ese presentimiento.

Queridos amigos – comenzó a decir la pelirrosa – este es un mensaje informativo y preventivo sobre todo para las chicas de este instituto, así que pueden esparcir la noticia. Sasuke y yo somos pareja, por lo que deben mantenerse alejadas de él por lo menos dos metros a la redonda, que es sólo mío ¿entendieron?.

Lo último que Naruto pudo escuchar fue que Sasuke y ella eran pareja y se había quedado petrificado, tanto que hasta había dejado de respirar…¿Cómo es posible?, ayer estaba seguro de que Sasuke tenía esa clase de gustos. Esto era una broma, tenía que serlo.

Un manotazo hizo reaccionar al rubio que sólo se sobó la cabeza por el dolor – Naruto que te pasa por lo menos respira – le dijo la pelirrosa – ¿y qué? No me vas a felicitar, te dije que lo lograría.

Ah sí, felicitaciones Sakura chan – dijo con desgano y con la voz más dulce que pudo fingir en ese momento.

Muchos gritos y sollozos de parte de las féminas se empezaron a escuchar, los hombres no decían nada, qué les importaba a ellos la vida sentimental del Uchiha.

Todo esto es muy problemático – dijo por fin Shikamaru para luego salir del aula en busca del núcleo del problema, Sasuke, y ya tenía una idea de dónde estaba.

¿Desde cuándo te vienes a esconder a la azotea? – soltó el castaño viendo a Sasuke recostado sobre un pequeño muro. No me estoy escondiendo Shikamaru – el moreno volteó a mirarlo - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.

Recuerdas que una vez te dije que este era el lugar donde podía estar tranquilo – respondió sentándose al lado del Uchiha – se tiene una hermosa vista de las nubes desde acá.

Cierto, alguna vez lo mencionaste…

¿Desde cuándo? – el moreno encaró a Shikamaru poniendo cara de no entender lo que le preguntaba - ¿desde cuándo te gusta alguien?, digo yo no te veo muy enamorado, ni siquiera estás algo feliz mas bien pareces frustrado, como reprimiendo algo, por lo menos yo me siento bien cuando voy con Temari y tú no luces así cuando Sakura se te acerca – terminó de decir.

(Mierda, desde cuándo él lo conocía tan bien, seguro la culpa la tenía ese cerebro analista, nada se le escapaba a ese castaño).

Trato de ser normal ¿qué tiene eso de malo? – decía Sasuke más tratando de convencerse, pero según el rostro de Shikamaru, este no se lo había tragado – está bien, sólo escogí a la menos molesta hasta que piense en algo mejor. El castaño suspiró – Naruto tiene que ver en esto ¿cierto?. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sasuke - ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó algo impaciente. El castaño miró hacia el cielo antes de responder – bueno a parte de tu cara porque el pobre se quedó sin aire, literalmente, cuando se enteró.

Culpa, el pelinegro estaba sintiendo culpa, no pensó que con esa estupidez lastimaría a alguien, porque después de todo ¿acaso el rubio estaba enamorado de él? Eso no era posible y en todo caso no era su problema y no se arriesgaría en averiguarlo.

Hey Sasuke, volvamos a clase que llegaremos tarde – llamó Shikamaru – sabes, el amor siempre es problemático – finalizó.

Sasuke entró al aula evitando la mirada de todos los humanos presentes pero inconscientemente sus ojos buscaron los del rubio quien por primera vez no le pudo sostener la mirada. A pesar de que sólo pudo observar por unos segundos esos hermosos zafiros, no encontró nada, no había alegría , ni ansiedad, ni furia, ni siquiera odio, simplemente estaban vacíos y eso por alguna razón extraña le dolía.

El pelinegro se acomodó en su lugar advirtiéndole a la pelirrosa con la mirada que no se acercara.

Tocó el timbre y un entusiasmado Kakashi llegaba temprano por primera vez en todos sus años de enseñanaza – esta bien pueden cerrar sus bocas que no es para tanto. Debido a los pequeños incidentes nada sanos que han provocado sus ensayos para la obra, ya que muchos decidieron condimentar las escenas, la directora me ha pedido que elija a la pareja principal de una vez. He visto todos los ensayos, se preguntarán ¿cómo?, pues el instituto tiene algo que se llama cámaras de seguridad y bueno la moraleja es: " no hagan cosas indecentes donde no deban" o en todo caso conozcan los ángulos donde no llega la cámara, que no saben nada.

La clase entera se quedó en blanco, o sea se suponía que los ensayos eran privados y que jamás nadie se enteraría de los que pasara.

No se preocupen sólo los vimos Tsunade sama y yo, así que por esta vez están perdonados porque es con fines "educativos". Fuera de eso ya tengo mi elección, puesto que yo soy el director y guionista mi opinión es la más importante, he elegido a … Naruto y Sasuke como pareja principal…Je si hubieran visto su ensayo, fue el mejor, ni se imaginan – decía entretenido el sensei.

En blanco, los aludidos se quedaron en blanco, cómo se le ocurría soltar eso a la mitad de la clase y con la tensión que había entre ellos en ese momento.

¿Qué? No, me rehúso, Sasuke y yo somos pareja y no voy a permitir que se ande besuqueando con mi mejor amigo, así que no estoy de acuerdo.

Claro, claro pero Sakura no puedes arruinar mi obra por un caprichito, además esto ya está decidido.

Bien aunque mañana es sábado nos reuniremos para repartir los personajes y entregarles el libreto completo, después de que hoy se apruebe por la directora. Las clases quedan suspendidas desde hoy debido a los preparativos para la semana de expresión artística en la que nuestra clase tiene que ganar, así que esfuércense. Nos vemos mañana a las diez de la mañana EN PUNTO, pueden retirarse – terminó por decir Kakashi.

El rubio fue el primero en salir, no quería chocarse con el Uchiha, no sabía que decirle, no dejaría que lo viese derrotado o quizá se dejaría llevar por la furia y terminarían agarrándose a golpes. Era mejor así, ya mañana pensaría en algo.

Poco a poco el aula fue quedando vacía, cada cual se retiraba con su carga de problemas, Sasuke por su parte con una pelirrosa en la espalda a la que tenía que acompañar a casa como lo hacía un enamorado normal. A estas alturas esto ya no le estaba gustando mucho.

Iruka!!! – llamó el peliplata – dame un beso y calma mi sed de ti (¬.¬U sin comentarios). Kakashi ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? – preguntó el castaño. Es que si la directora no aprueba mi libreto todo esto será en vano.

Sólo es una obra – responde el castaño jugando con los cabellos plateados. No, esta vez yo ganaré, ese baka de Gai con su presentación de acrobacias no me ganará, esta vez es cuestión de honor, definitivamente le patearé el trasero – decía enérgico el sensei.

Iruka suspiró, Kakashi no tenía solución, bueno después de todo por todas esas curiosidades que tenía el peliplata, se había enamorado de él y eso era lo más importante – ya ve de una vez que hoy habrá algo especial para celebrar que aprobaron tu libreto.

Especial de "cena especial" o especial de "acción XXX especial" – un manotazo le llegó a Kakashi antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina de la directora y entrar en ella.

Tsunade sama buenas tardes – saludó nervioso el peliplata. Pasa y siéntate Kakashi, ¿ya tienes el libreto completo? – preguntó seria la rubia. Sí, léalo con cuidado y mente abierta – avisó el sensei.

La rubia de grandes dotes tomó el libreto y comenzó a leerlo mientras que miles de colores y muecas extrañas se apoderaban de su rostro. ¡Kakashi! Quieres que me denuncien por pervertida, ¿cómo se te ocurre exponer a los alumnos a estos actos insanos?

Pero Tsunade sama es arte, es teatro, además yo sé que conmoveremos al público.

De ninguna manera, los padres se quejarán y no podré refutarles.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dejó ver a través de la chalina del peliplata – se equivoca Tsunade sama, los personajes principales son Naruto y Sasuke, a Iruka yo lo convenzo de no reclamar y estoy seguro que Itachi no tendrá ningún problema, en cuanto a los demás personajes son muy normales.

La directora suspiró y tomó un trago de la botella sobre su escritorio, seguramente era sake – está bien, sólo por esta vez confiaré en t. sorpréndeme Kakashi.

Iruka llegó cansado a casa, su cena especial había terminado en "acción XXX especial" en un lugar apropiado para que Naruto no los volviera a sorprender. Se dirigió a la habitación del rubio y trato de entrar pero estaba con llave, era la primera vez que el rubio le ponía seguro a la puerta. Tocó algo angustiado y no recibió respuesta.

Naruto, te he traído ramen del Ichiraku (kreo q asi se escribe ^^!) - gritó. No tengo hambre Iruka sensei, además el ramen no tendrá el mismo sabor hoy – dijo en tono melancólico. Te encuentras bien – preguntó el castaño. Sólo estoy cansado – respondió el rubio – ve a dormir, estoy bien.

Buenas noches, Naruto estaré allí si quieres hablar, recuérdalo.

El rubio subió el volumen de su reproductor mp3, tenía los ojos vidriosos y rojos, había llorado porque se sentía derrotado y ahora para colmo escuchaba y cantaba música romántica.

"sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar porque

Al menos lo intente, pero yo no gané

La persona que tiene el acceso a tu corazón

Mira que bendición pude haber sido yo"

BAKA SASUKE

"A quien tú decidiste amar no sé si sepa que no hay persona

Como tú aquí en la tierra"

Sí nadie es tan orgulloso y desgraciado como tú Sasuke teme, deberían de arderte las orejas…

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar

Sé lo felices que están y cuiden

Lo que yo soñé y siempre quise para mí

De corazón ámense"

Después de todo Sakura chan es mi mejor amiga…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, todo había acabado más rápido de lo que empezó….. ¿pero qué coño estoy diciendo?, se paró sobre su cama mirándose en el espejo del guardarropa – yo soy NARUTO UZUMAKI y no me dejaré ganar por esa pelirrosa, yo dije que conquistaría a Sasuke y "yo no retiro mis palabras –tebbayo". Basta de gilipolleces mañana será otro día – y diciendo esto cayó cansado y quedó profundamente dormido.

Waaa!!!, me quedé dormido – gritaba el rubio esterizado, entró en la ducha apresurado, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió corriendo hacia el instituto.

Naruto, llegas tarde – le recriminó Kakashi (q irónico e él le diga eso XD)

Gomen, pero es que tuve un problema y no dormí bien – decía con su típica sonrisa.

Que le pasa a ese dobe, tiene la sonrisa de siempre y los ojos brillantes, tan rápido se le pasó la tristeza – pensaba Sasuke.

El rubio giró su cabeza hacia donde escuchaba un pequeño escándalo.

Sasuke por lo menos salúdame con un pequeño beso – decía la pelirrosa. Está bien, pero deja de fastidiar. El pelinegro tuvo que apartar a Sakura pues ésta había exagerado con el pequeño beso y eso era muy molesto.

¿y? que tal, te gustó, mi amor – preguntó la pelirrosa ilusionada. He tenido mejores – espetó el moreno con un leve sonrojo. Deberías tener más tacto Sasuke – respondió Sakura con lo ojos llorosos.

¿Había escuchado bien?, el pelinegro había tenido otro beso mejor, que Naruto recordara, él había robado el primer beso del Uchiha y ¿qué probabilidades había de que el Uchiha se andara besuqueando con alguien más en dos días, si contar que el día anterior ya tenía novia?. Eso significaba que el mejor beso era el que le había dado él – Baka Sasuke, te has delatado, un punto más a mi favor, prefieres mis besos – pero entonces a qué estas jugando.

Presten atención, voy a comenzar – llamó Kakashi – ya dije cual es la pareja principal, la prometida de José Antonio será Sakura, su mejor amiga será Ino que estará enamorada de Sai que será el amigo cariñoso de Naruto (¬.¬U). Shikamaru el mejor amigo de Sasuke, Hinata prima de Naruto, Ten Ten y Neji los padres de Sasuke, Lee el pretendiente de Sakura, Gaara odiará a Naruto por culpa de Sai. Y así siguió el sensei hasta terminar con todos. (chicos su vida es una novela, no pudieron hacérmela más fácil) – bien creo que no me he olvidado de nadie, tengan el libreto completo.

Naruto, Sasuke vengan – llamó el sensei – tengo un problema con ustedes, no pude decidirme a quien poner como dominante y a quien como pasivo, así que lo dejo a su criterio, no me decepcionen.

Los dos chicos se miraron sin atreverse a hablar…

Creo que eso no hay que pensarlo, yo soy el seme – dijo Naruto

¿Qué te hace pensar eso, dobe?

No sé será porque el pobre Uchiha inexperto "yo nunca he besado a nadie" no sabría como manejar la situación.

Je! Quieres apostar a ello, Usuratonkachi

Que no entiendes, la naturaleza lo dice sasUKE, o acaso ¿me estas retando?

Dime cuándo y dónde y te lo demostraré (¡mierda! Que acabo de decir)

Estas seguro Uchiha, no valla a ser que te acobardes o la noviecita interfiera

Es un hecho, nadie interferirá.

Ambos se dieron la mano en señal de cerrar el trato.

Esta bien – dijo el rubio – el que muestre las técnicas más pervertidas y dominé, será el seme y Sasuke ….. VALE TODO – finalizó

CONTINUARÁ O ESO CREO…….

¿y que opinan?

¿debo dejar de escribir en el bus?

Saben no odiaba a Sakura pero después de lo que le hizo a mi Narutin no sé q pensar y cómo según el manga esta de moda hacer sufrir a Naru chan pues yo también lo hice un pokito aunq de verdad q tenía ganas de darle una bien grande a Kishi sama x hacerle esas cosas ami rubio .

Bueno, no kize profundizar en el KakaIru xq kiero escribir mi primer lemon que se Sasunaru o Narusasu (tovia no sé) ya q será mi primera vez, espero lo comprendan. Por cierto una consultilla eso de la clasificación esta bie "T" o lo tendría q mover.

X fis díganme si toy haciendo algo mal xq soy inexperta con esto, subir el segundo capi fue toda una odisea ¬.¬U

Pues estoy abierta a opiniones, sugerencias, críticas….ya saben todo con el fin de mejorar…

Para el proximo capi me huele a cofcofcof uchiha cofcofcofmayorcofcof eto yo no dije nada…ahora sí me voy a leer para mi laboratorio de mañana, no sé si esta semana sobreviva deseenme suerte…

Ja ne!!!!

Akari chan


	4. Que empiece el entrenamiento

**Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Eto soy una irresponsable por desaparecerme por todo este tiempo pero créanme que ya recibí mi castigo T-T……Bueno dejando eso de lado se supone que estoy haciendo un trabajo y estudiando xq mis finales empiezan el 4 de enero (q triste es mi vida) pero no podía concentrarme pensando en el fic así que lo terminé de escribir y me ha costado, no saben las tácticas evasivas que he temido q inventar para que nadie se ponga a mi espalda a ver lo q hago (es horrible).**

**Por cierto para compensar el tiempo que he demorado, este capi está bastante más largo de lo que suelo hacerlos pero creo q era necesario espero y no se aburran a la mitad ¬.¬U que la inspiración no ha estado de mi lado últimamente.**

**Kiero dedicar este capi a kkshi-lover x ser la primera en dejarme un review y ya sabes te agradezco tus comentarios ^///^ me hacen muy feliz.**

**También este capi va dedicadísimo a Daiia porque me diste la gran sugerencia de meter a Ita y a Dei y pues ya que deseabas leer sobre ellos espero no haber malogrado tu sueño y que te gusten las personalidades que les he puesto (no me mates hice lo mejor que pude).**

**Bueno gracias a los que dejaron un review y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta locurilla mía que va con mucho cariño y de todo corazón espero que la disfruten…**

**Eto no importa atrasadito ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ya termino mi testamento XD….a leer….**

**^///^como siempre olvidandome de repetir lo mismo, ya saben Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del genialoso y gran Masashi Kishimoto sama que me tiene impaciente con el manga ahora que a mi Naru le dio un atake. por otro lado la historia es de mi propiedad y producto de mis desahogos mentales XD.**

**

* * *

**

**Que empiece el entrenamiento**

Se habían declarado la guerra y el plazo era una semana, una semana en la que el pelinegro tendría que pervertirse hasta llegar a sus límites. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que no podía hacerlo solo, educarse por internet no era una opción muy "aceptable", además de que no se imaginaba frente a un monitor viendo porno gay, eso era IMPENSABLE.

Caminar perdido en sus pensamientos fue una buena opción para llegar rápido a casa, ni siquiera lo había notado pero ya estaba recostado sobre el sofá tratando de encontrar la solución al nuevo problema que él solito se había creado ¿quién lo mandaba retar al rubio?, no podía aceptar y ya. No, claro que no, su maldito orgullo de Uchiha dominante tenía que salir a flote y joderla más de lo que ya estaba.

Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente, tenía que demorarse en analizarla, no era algo que hiciera todos los días, es mas no lo había hecho nunca. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón de uniforme y sacó el aparatito, lo examinó con curiosidad como si nunca hubiese visto un celular. Decisión, una mirada decidida en sus negras pupilas y abrió el móvil lentamente, buscó en el directorio y encontró el nombre que buscaba, aquel al que se juró nunca necesitar. Ya no había marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada, era eso o pasar vergüenza delante del rubio, ya no podía arrepentirse así que inició la llamada.

* * *

La sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Naruto podía evidenciar la seguridad que tenía éste de ganar la dichosa apuesta. No era por nada pero era obvio que teniendo a Kakashi, su sensei pervertido, había aprendido algunas cosillas que podría utilizar a su favor, es más ni siquiera tendría que pedirle ayuda ya que su rival era todo un novato en ese campo y a suposición de él sería muy fácil de doblegar.

Oye Naruto, ¿estás bien? Ayer estabas con los ánimos por los suelos y hoy parece que te hubieras sacado la lotería, y yo que me preocupé y te vine a recoger.

Algo parecido, Iruka sensei, pero venga no te preocupes por nada, ya te dije que estoy bien.

El castaño llevó su mano a la rubia cabellera y la alborotó más de lo que ya estaba – sí quizá me preocupe de nada.

Hey no hagas eso en público que ya no soy un niño –ttebayo- dijo algo avergonzado por la escena- Iruka sensei ¿tú eres seme o uke?

Un puñete se estampó en la cabeza del rubio, pareciera que a todos se les daba por pegarle allí, esa era la explicación de por qué últimamente era más despistado. – ¡Naruto! cómo se te ocurre preguntarme algo así y más aun en plena calle.

El rubio sobaba su cabeza, cuando Iruka se lo proponía pegaba duro – pero si tú me dijiste que estabas abierto a hablar de cualquier tema conmigo.

Vale pero esa es una pregunta muy personal. Y cómo para qué quieres saber eso- Naruto pensó lo que diría, aun no estaba listo para decirle que andaba conquistando a un hombre que pasaba casi las 24 horas del día de mal humor – sólo curiosidad, ya sabes eso de las hormonas que decías la última vez. Que te parece si me invitas un delicioso y gigante ramen en el Ichiraku para celebrar que tengo uno de los papeles principales en la obra.

Iruka suspiró, estaba seguro que la pregunta tenía que ver con la famosa obra y con el otro azabache protagonista, que importaba después de todo el rubio estaba feliz – esta bien pero la próxima vez serás tú el que me invite. Por cierto Naruto, yo soy el uke y me siento muy orgulloso de eso.

De verás, je! Así que Kakashi sensei sabe jugar bien sus cartas y dime ¿cómo lo logró?, ¿le costó mucho trabajo? ¿y si fueras más orgulloso y cascarrabias que recomendarías? – la emoción se le había subido a la cabeza y debido a lo discreto que suele ser Naruto, algunos curiosos habían puesto atención en el pequeño interrogatorio.

Naruto, esta será una larga charla, no sé porque te ayudo igual Sasuke y yo no nos parecemos en nada – el castaño empezó a hacer cuentas en la cabeza, larga charla igual a mayor cantidad de ramen y conociendo a Naruto lo más probable era que tuviera que ajustarse durante el mes para pagar el almuerzo de hoy.

En blanco y sin respiración, desde cuando Iruka sabía acerca de ese asunto ¿tan obvio era?, ¡Mierda! Tenía que dejar de ser tan transparente ante la gente aunque al menos no había recibido ningún reclamo y a juzgar por la cara del joven sensei, lo iba ayudar en lo que podía. Que más da, no era que se avergonzara de lo que sentía y no era un pecado amar a alguien, después de todo por muy malo que pareciese, él estaba enamorado del prototipo de hombre más odioso sobre la tierra.

* * *

Hey Dei-chan apúrate que esta pose se me hace algo incómoda.

Itachi deja de quejarte, el buen artista debe tomarse su tiempo, ni que pintar un desnudo fuera cosa muy fácil y más si el modelo parece querer saltar encima de ti.

Vale pero me tendrás que dar mi recompensa después de esto, se me ocurren muchas cosas quizá y me puedas ayudar con mi tarea de anatomía.

Tú no llevas ese curso, deja de pensar cosas pervertidas que se me quita la inspiración y tardaré más- el rubio de cabellera larga y ojos azules estudiaba arte en la universidad, aunque era algo excéntrico y explosivo (literalmente), era muy bueno en todo lo que hacia y poseía ese don de cautivar a la gente con su apariencia inocente, algo que no se acercaba al verdadero Deidara que había logrado poner quieto al conquistador más aclamado de toda la universidad y sabiendo lo difícil que es convencer al Uchiha mayor pues era obvio que el rubio tenía sus buenos métodos que muy pocos tenían la dicha de conocer.

El móvil de Itachi comenzó a sonar con insistencia algo que no perturbaba en lo más mínimo al dueño del aparato.

Demonios contesta de una vez que no puedo trabajar así- gritó furioso el ojiazul.

El pelinegro camino con paciencia exhibiendo su muy bien formado cuerpo, orgulloso de lo que dejaba ver porque era más que obvio que no tenía NADA de que avergonzarse. Cogió el celular con desgano y miró quien era la molesta persona que se atrevía a interrumpir en un momento así. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y contradictorios sentimientos lo abordaron en seguida, no podía creer lo que veía.

Oi Itachi pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma, acaso te esta llamando la muerte-dijo divertido el rubio ante la cara de desconcierto y preocupación que tenía el Uchiha.

Dei-chan anota el día, el mes, el año y la hora que esto tiene que quedar registrado. El pelinegro le enseño la pantalla del celular que seguía sonando.

Deidara consiguió leer en la pantalla "OTOTO BAKA LLAMANDO"- tanta chilla por eso y yo que pensaba que nosotros estábamos en algo mejor. Pero vale contéstale de una vez que se va aburrir de esperar.

Por fin se decidió a contestar- moshi moshi- dijo entre preocupado y alegre.

¿Itachi?- le preguntaron al otro lado.

No, entonces a quien estas llamando- respondió divertido el mayor.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo valla mierda de ayuda que me das- respondió arisco el menor de los hermanos.

Así que necesitas ayuda, pero no te cortes cuéntame para que soy bueno- tenía que por lo menos intentar esta vez mejorar la relación algo tensa que llevaba con Sasuke, ya era un progreso agigantado que lo hubiese llamado y eso significaba que algo andaba realmente mal.

Sasuke resopló resignado- no puedo decírtelo por aquí así que te vienes a casa ahora- fue lo último que dijo y colgó sin esperar la respuesta, estaba seguro que tratándose de Itachi, éste no tardaría mucho en llegar.

La risa de Deidara se escuchaba por toda la habitación – que educado que es tu hermanito mira que dejarte con la palabra en la boca.

-Muy gracioso Dei-chan, pero tengo que irme es muy importante esta vez-

-¿Qué? Y dejar mi pintura a medias, pensé que yo era más importante que cualquier cosa- respondió en tono de tristeza fingida.

Pero tú bien sabes que este es un caso especial y único, no te molestes haré cualquier cosa para compensarte- respondió el pelinegro abrazando al artista por detrás y susurrándole quien sabe que cosas indecentes al oído.

Bueno esta bien, me voy a pensar muy bien tu castigo, pero vete ya antes de que me arrepienta.

Nos vemos luego- finalizó el ojinegro y antes de salir le plantó un fugaz beso en lo labios al otro.

* * *

Los minutos se hacían horas, hablar de que tenía que demostrarle a un tío que era bueno en algo que nunca pensó hacer con alguien de su mismo sexo era muy difícil. No tenía que preocuparse por la opinión de su hermano, hacía mucho desde que Itachi había declarado ser bisexual porque, según él, había que disfrutar de todo lo bueno que te ofrece la vida. Sin embargo desde que empezó a salir con el rubio se había tranquilizado y mucho, por lo menos ya no tenía que ver desfilar de lunes a jueves un trofeo nuevo cada día. Pero de algo estaba seguro, si realmente Itachi sabía complacer a las decenas de chicos y chicas que han pasado por su cama, entonces sabía muy bien lo que hacía y podría ayudarlo.

La puerta se abrió y el lugar se tornó tenso, la hora había llegado. El mayor ingresó con tranquilidad y se sentó frente al más pequeño sin decir nada ni mostrar lo interesado que se encontraba de saber la causa de esa cara de confusión y frustración que llevaba Sasuke.

-He hecho una apuesta – empezó a decir Sasuke – me tengo que medio acostar con un hombre y demostrarle que yo soy el dominante – soltó de la manera más rápida que pudo, tratando de ocultar el ya notorio rubor que se apoderaba de su pálida piel.

Itachi se quedó en blanco, realmente no se lo esperaba de su ototo. Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en su rostro y con toda la felicidad del mundo se animó a responderle tratando de no parecer que se estaba burlando.

-Valla Sasuke no sabía que andabas por esa acera, bienvenido al club-

-No equivoques mis palabras, yo no soy gay, esto es sólo por una obra de teatro de la cual Kakashi sensei esta encargado y ha terminado causandome problemas-

-¿Conqué estamos en la etapa de negación?, no te preocupes ya lo aceptarás y verás lo maravilloso que es. Además amor es amor ya sea entre hombre y mujer o entre dos hombres-

No intentaría convencerlo de lo contrario, Itachi era tan terco como él, además la ayuda que necesitaba era urgente – entonces ¿me vas a ayudar?, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo actuar en una situación así y la última vez no me resultó muy bien dejándome llevar-

-Así que has estado experimentando y dime ¿con quién?- el tema le resultaba demasido entretenido al mayor.

-No, yo no quise decir eso, sólo fue un ensayo y una cosa llevó a la otra- trataba de excusarse en vano, suspiró resignado – se trata de Naruto, ese dobe rubio de ojos azules que esta a cargo de Iruka sensei-

-Definitivamente tenemos buen gusto, los rubios ojiazules son los mejores, te lo digo por experiencia. Ah que debe estar buenorro, quizá si me lo presentas, lo evaluo y te doy mi opinión. – la cara de Sasuke empezaba a mostrar furia, por alguna razón no le gustaba el hecho de que su hermano se acercara a Naruto, no lo toleraría – ya Sasuke, cambia esa cara que no te lo voy a quitar – se apresuró a decir el mayor.

-Tengo novia, se trata de Sakura, llevamos dos días saliendo – informó el menor.

No, muy mal hecho Sasuke, la técnica de "soy macho porque tengo novia" no es buena opción – refutó Itachi – y bien ¿te gusta el rubio?

Sentía que ardía, sus mejillas y sus orejas le quemaban, estaba tan rojo como un tomate, sin lugar a dudas la pregunta le afectaba ¿Qué sentía por Naruto? ¿Estaba enamorándose de él? – Me gusta su forma de besar – se animó a responder casi en un susurro.

-Bien es un hecho, te ayudaré, mañana empezará tu entrenamiento sólo déjame hacer una llamada- Itachi se acercó a su hermano y le acarició la melena azabache- eres una ternura todo rojito, si no fueras mi hermano ya te hubiera saltado encima.-

¡No me jodas!- respondió Sasuke y se metió en su habitación, necesitaba descansar, le dolía mucho la cabeza, eran demasiadas confusas emociones.

* * *

La voz de su hermano y de un extraño terminó de despertarlo. Definitivamente había alguien más que se encargaba de hacer escándalo a esas horas de la mañana y siendo domingo. Para colmo no había gran y suculento desayuno para despertarlo, algo andaba fuera de su sitio.

Se calzó las sandalias, puso la expresión más agria que pudo y bajó a investigar la causa del alboroto.

Allí estaba su hermano, dándole explicaciones a un sujeto de rubia cabellera – Bueno días – soltó Sasuke para hacerse notar.

-Buen día, ototo, te tengo una sorpresa. Te presento a Deidara, él será quien te entrene-

Sasuke palideció, el muy baka de su hermano le había contado su problema íntimo a alguien más y tan suelto de huesos se lo echaba en cara.

El rubio volteó a mirar a Sasuke – sin lugar a dudas un Uchiha, sí, estás bueno creo que se puede hacer algo- dijo con voz seductora.

-Podemos comenzar de una vez- pidió el menor de los hermanos tratando de ocultar su ya creciente nerviosismo.

-Tienes la actitud Sasuke- decía entusiasmado Itachi – Vallan a la sala que en un momento les alcanzo con algo de té.-

El rubio se acomodó en el sofá y sacó un folio con algunos papeles ojeándolos un poco, miró al pelinegro que terminaba de sentarse frente a él y espero que lo viera a los ojos para empezar.

-El primer y más importante de los pasos es el beso, algo tan simple que puede asegurarte una noche llena de acción, ¿Qué es para ti el beso, Sasuke?-

El pelinegro ya estaba todo sonrojado, no se explicaba como alguien que apenas conocía podía hablar tan fácilmente en esa situación – pues eso, juntar los labios y traspasar saliva- respondió tratando de parecer seguro de lo que decía.

-Incorrecto, un beso tiene cuatro etapas: la tierna, la del permiso, la de provocación y la apasionada. El hecho de dominar empieza desde antes del contacto, la mirada es importante, debe ser decidida y profunda. No creo que tengas problema en eso, los Uchiha parecen tener un don innato para ese asuntillo.

Itachi se sentó al lado del rubio y repartió las tazas llenas de té recién preparado, olía muy bien. Luego sacó una pequeña libreta y empezó a apuntar cada detalle de lo que decía su adoración de cabellera rubia.

-Luego está la etapa tierna, rozar labios con labios, nada más, suavemente y de manera lenta, transmitiendo sentimientos y no deseos de lujuria- continuó explicando Deidara – La etapa del permiso es corta y sólo tienes que usar a tu amiguita la lengua para pedir acceso a esa tan deseada cavidad.-

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, el semblante del rubio era serio y hablaba con mucha seguridad del tema como si fuera todo un experto y en realidad provocaba seguir escuchándolo.

-Continuamos con la etapa de provocación en la que sus lenguas iniciarán una danza por dominar el beso y en la que puedes aprovechar para atrapar el labio inferior de tu amante y hacer de las tuyas. Una vez en este punto ya es todo tuyo y sigue la etapa apasionada en la que puedes incluso morder incitando a más y recorrer cada parte de su cavidad; nunca lo olvides en este momento es muy bueno e importante empezar a usar las manos para dejar en claro lo que buscas – finalizó.

- No te preocupes ototo ya te grafico todo lo que te ha dicho Dei-chan- Y sin mas se sumergió en un beso con el rubio, ilustrando cada paso lentamente ante la cara de un sorprendido Sasuke.

- Sin lugar a dudas Itachi es mi mejor alumno- Señaló el rubio limpiando los hilillos de saliva – y eso es todo por hoy, si no dominas el primer paso estás en nada – una mueca de molestia aparceció en su cara - ¡mierda! No hay mucho tiempo para enseñarte, bastará con lo básico. Yo podré volver hasta el viernes porque la facultad me tiene muy ocupado pero tienes todo ese tiempo para practicar y estaré en contacto-.

-Arigatou Dei-chan confiamos en tus pervertidas intenciones, eres un amor- dijo Itachi en tono burlón.

-Me marchó. Por cierto el próximo tema es "masajes eróticos", debido al corto tiempo quizá Itachi y yo podemos hacer la clase ilustrativa y así captas la idea rápido – una mirada lujuriosa se dirigió hacia el mayor – te espero en la universidad Itachi-.

- No me interesa en lo más mínimo verlos montársela pero aun así gra.. gracias Deidara- terminó por decir el Uchiha menor antes de que el rubio abandonara su casa.

* * *

Todo había regresado a lo habitual, Naruto se levantaba tarde, encontraba su desayuno servido y lo comía casi atragantándose en el intento. Salía a toda prisa y llegaba con el tiempo justo para las prácticas de la obra debido a que, para su suerte, las clases estaban suspendidas.

Los ensayos rayaban entre lo cómico y lo dramático, todos ensayaban juntos evitando que se practicaran escenas fuera de libreto. Todo transcurría de manera normal entre las nuevas ideas de Naruto de quedarse sin mejor amiga cuando la pelirrosa se propasaba con los besos a Sasuke y éste tenía que apartarla a la fuerza; y los recién descubiertos sentimientos de aborrecimiento de Sasuke para con Hinata quien en los últimos días había cogido valor y hasta le llevaba el almuerzo al rubio y éste la acompañaba a casa y Sasuke lo sabía porque los había seguido, no porque estuviera celoso sino porque según Deidara no podía perder de vista a la presa.

Los ensayos entre Sasuke y Naruto eran cada vez más intensos por parte de ambos cosa que empezaba a agradarle a la clase entera porque consideraban que Kakashi tenía buen ojo por haberlos escogido ya que actuaban de lujo como si todo fuera cierto. La única que replicaba era Sakura a quien tenían que sujetar cada vez que había una escena de beso que por irónico que pareciera cada vez duraban más.

Kakashi por su parte estaba contentísimo, todo salía mejor de lo que esperaba y estaba a tres días de su debut como guionista y director. Lo único que lo tenía inquieto era que su pareja protagonista no había querido revelar quien sería el dominante alegano que era una sorpresa para el día del estreno. A pesar de que esta cuestión sólo importaba para una escena, le intrigaba saber cómo la realizarían.

La campana de salida sonó y ambos muchachos con roles protagónicos se acercaron, era viernes, al día siguiente todo se decidía.

-Estas listo Sasuke teme o ya te acobardaste- los ojos azules brillaban llenos de convicción.

-Más que listo usuratonkachi, mañana lo comprobarás- no había rastro de duda en aquella voz.

-Hasta mañana entonces en el salón de música, no habrá ensayo así que no habrá casi nadie- señaló el rubio a manera de despedida.

-A las diez en punto, dobe, no llegues tarde-

El pelinegro salió lo más rápido que pudo, esa tarde Deidara le daría los últimos consejos para llegar a su ansiada meta "dominar".

* * *

Sasuke entró a su casa con la calma que lo caracterizaba y encontró una escena muy sugerente en la sala, no había duda de que esos dos no perdían el tiempo y fuera de lo lujurioso del momento, la cara que tenía Itachi era muy diferente a la que había observado cuando éste desfilaba con sus trofeos por la casa.

El menor de los Uchihas se aclaró la garganta para interrumpir tratando de ser algo educado.

-Podrías haber demorado un poco más o simplemente mirar y aprender – replicó el ojiazul.

El mayor solamente atinó a reír mirando al de rubia cabellera, a veces Deidara entraba en modo caprichoso y era muy cómico ver las muecas que hacía pero al final siempre conseguía lo que quería y ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

Sasuke dibujó en su rostro algo muy parecido a una risa, sólo curvo los labios un poco. Esos dos se veían felices, se entendían, se complementaban y ninguno estaba avergonzado del otro ni mucho menos de la situación en que se encontraban.

-Comencemos entonces con los "masajes eróticos" – dijo el rubio casi gritando para captar la atención del más pequeño que parecía estar divagando en sus pensamientos.

-Presta mucha atención que esta parte es importante. Un masaje sensual puede incluir otros estímulos como besar, lamer y palpar el cuerpo del otro con el tuyo propio, lo que resulta muy incitante-

-Muy INCITANTE- recalcó Itachi – créeme que es de lo mejor-

-No me interrumpas que me desconcentro- replicó el rubio.

-Ya bueno está bien pero ¿dónde debo coger?- Sasuke se mostraba más participativo después de las miles de veces que había hablado por móvil con Deidara.

-Este es el siguiente punto. La zona del cuello y la nuca pueden provocar un intenso placer. Sin embargo las orejas son una zona muy erógena sobre todo los lóbulos y más si le susurras palabras incitantes, eso nunca falla. Pero no olvidemos a lo pezones, que son mis favoritos, lamerlos y succionarlos será de lo mejor-

-La que viene es mi favorita – intervino Itachi quien disfrutaba al máximo de la explicación del rubio.

-Sigue la espalda, los costados y la espalda baja que es allí donde te estas imaginando, cerca de las nalgas. Otras zonas que debo mencionarte son la parte externa e interna de los muslos y por supuesto el trasero- Deidara se revolvió en su sitio antes de continuar –Y por último los genitales, si sabes como tocar definitivamente es tuyo y hará lo que le pidas- finalizó.

-Se ve que eres todo un experto en la materia Deidara, me has sido muy útil-

-Sasuke, un último consejo, el sexo puede ser muy placentero pero hay una gran diferencia entre simplemento sexo y hacer el amor, no hay punto de comparación. Ten cuidado no vallas a lastimar a la otra persona – El rubio se sentía algo culpable por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Ototo si quieres puedes quedarte a ver gráficamente la reciente explicación que Dei-chan y yo no tenemos ningún problema con eso-

-He tenido suficiente por hoy, mañana será un día difícil- el pelinegro se volteó y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de él – gracias – dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación.

* * *

Estaba harto de toda esta situación, harto de repetirse que no era gay y seguir engañándose. Mañana lo terminaría de comprobar, no era que le faltarán pruebas pero necesitaba estar seguro de hasta donde quería llegar Naruto con él. Que le gustaba había tenido que aceptarlo, los besos con él desbordaban en sentimientos y le causaban una sensación extraña qn el estómago dejándolo embobado, muy diferentes a los besos con Sakura que definitivamente eran experiencias que no quería volver a repetir.

¿Estaba enamorado?, Sasuke no estaba seguro de eso pero sí se sentía atraído y ya resultaba jodido ocultarlo. Si todo salía bien al día siguiente, cortaría con Sakura y se dedicaría a averiguar sus verdaderos sentimientos y si Naruto resultaba ser la persona indicada pues lucharía por quedarse con el corazón del dobe después de todo Hinata no era competencia para él.

* * *

El sol se encargó de animarlo para levantarse pues no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche con los nervios que traía. La ropa es importante escuchó decir a Kakashi, desgraciadamente tenía que ponerse el uniforme, pantalones negros y camisa blanca de manga corta que dejaban ver sus fuertes brazos. Dejó abiertos unos cuantos botones de la camisa mostrando el pecho bien formado y no creyó necesaria la corbata, se alborotó la rubia cabellera y partió al encuentro del teme, no quería desayunar, su estómago era un nudo y nada entraba allí.

* * *

El ruido de pasos de alguien que iba de un lado a otro terminó de despertar al artista que se encontraba muy cansado debido a la intensa noche que había tenido.

-Itachi ¿qué coño haces? ¿A dónde vas? – el rubio estaba algo molesto por ser levantado a esas horas del sábado.

-Vístete ahora Dei-chan que esto no me lo pierdo por nada-

-Sigo sin entender-replicó el rubio.

- No quieres saber si Sasuke a aprendido con tus magistrales lecciones- Itachi volteó a verlo con una sonrisa pervertida – CÁMARAS DE SEGURIDAD- soltó.

-¿Vas a espiarlos en un momento así? – se sorprendió el rubio.

-Será fácil entrar ya que yo fui un alumno ejemplar y de moral intachable hasta que me corrompiste y por eso la encargada nos dejará pasar – Itachi estaba muy decidido a espiar a su hermano – me intriga conocer al famoso Naruto que hace que le tiemble el mundo a mi ototo baka- el pelinegro volteó a ver al ojiazul que tenía un semblante algo lloroso y emocionado - ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó.

-Itachi, no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte, estoy orgulloso de ti, eres un pervertido hasta a costa de tu hermanito buenorro- el rubio suspiró – apresurémonos que tampoco me lo quiero perder-.

* * *

La escena se hacía repetitiva, él subiendo las escaleras hacia el salón de música sólo que esta vez iba seguro de sí mismo, algo nervioso pero con convicción.

Entró y vio al objeto de su deseo mirándolo fijamente, una mirada intensa, seductora y decidida se reflejaba en sus pupilas negras, la fuerza pareció fallarle pero se contuvo, esta vez no cedería.

-Pensé que no vendrías, teme-

-Llegas tarde como siempre, dobe –

-Era para que me extrañaras un poco y veo que lo logré – soltó divertido el rubio.

El pelinegro se acercó al ojiazul, traía la camisa desabotonada dejando ver su musculatura y la pálida piel que parecía llamar al rubio casi al punto de hipnotizarlo.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Uchiha- Naruto tragó saliva para no abalanzarse sobre él en ese mismo instante, esperaba a un Sasuke más inexperto y nervioso – ahora te atienes a las consecuencias Sasuke teme….

CONTINUARA O ESO ESPERO T-T…….

**

* * *

**

**¿y que les pareció? ¿Debería continuarlo o muerte al fic o_0!!? **

**Bueno sólo me queda decirles que les deseo un FELIZ AÑO Nuevo y que todos sus deseos se cumplan……yo trataré de darles mi regalito para este año que empieza…..**

**Ok ya me voy, muchas gracias por leer y espero me dejen sus críticas y sugerencias que todo sirve.**

**Bye**

**Akari!!!! =P**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Después de desaparecerme todo este tiempo sólo me queda dispculparme por la demora pero esta vez tengo un motivo muy grande para ello, mi querídisimo papá falleció hace varios días T-T y yo aun no logro sobreponerme, es más ni sikiera lo puedo aceptar, así q he andado como un zombie penante ¬.¬U y sin una gota de inspiración. ¿Han sentido q su vida se derrumba y no saben a dónde apuntar? Bueno así estoy yo. Sólo un consejo, no dejen nunka de demostrarle cariño y decirle y darle todas esas cosas lindas a las personas que amas todos los días de tu vida porque nunka sabes si mañana ya no podrás hacerlo.

Bueno ya no los quiero agobiar con mi tristeza. De todo corazón espero que disfruten el capi y que perdones si se me escaparon los horrores ortográficos. La falta de inspiración espero y no malogre el intento de encuentro entre sasu y naru (¬.¬U).

Gracias a esas lindas personitas que leen y a las que me dejaron un review: Daiia, zarame-sama, ginna, Anjitzuh, cari-kun, kkshi-lover. He respondido a las que tienen cuenta, a las demás pues no sé como contactarlas pero muxas gracias.

Ya saben como siempre Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto sama que ha vuelto a Sasuke un desalmado T-T

Sólo una aclaración, las intervenciones de Ita y DEI: _**Sasunaru(en negrita y kursiva).**_

Ahora sí a leeer:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: Aceptando sentimientos.**

_**Itachi y Deidara llegaron al salón de vigilancia que era algo pequeño, tenía unas cinco pantallas, dos a cada lado y una mucho más grande que era la que estaba en medio. Itachi programó la imagen del salón de música en la pantalla del centro y trató en vano de conectar el audio –¡Mierda! Tendremos que conformarnos con mirar Dei-chan-. Ambos chicos se acomodaron notando que la "apuesta" ya estaba iniciando.**_

-Naruto- llamó el pelinegro con voz sensual e incitante mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el rostro del rubio atrayéndolo hacia sí. El aludido se estremeció, ¡Demonios desde cuando su nombre sonaba tan bien!.

Sasuke atrapó los labios del ojiazul en un beso suave, dulce y lleno de ternura, delineó lentamente sus labios con la lengua pidiendo acceso cosa que el rubio no dudo en darle.

Se sentía endemoniadamente bien, la pequeña disputa que realizaban sus lenguas por controlar el beso y las manos de Naruto alborotando sus azabachez cabellos. Se animó a continuar y atrapó el labio inferior del rubio, lo lamió y mordió hasta el punto de enrojecerlo. Naruto emitió un quejido pero no detuvo al pelinegro, le gustaba demasiado como para hacerlo. Sasuke regresó a atender la cavidad del rubio probando cada parte de ésta, saboreando apasionadamente a ese dobe. Sus manos se deslizarón por el pecho moreno del ojiazul y fueron retirando la ahora molesta camisa y a la vez palpando esa piel que lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

_**Los ojos de Itachi brillaban, su hermano estaba dejando el orgullo del apellido Uchiha en alto –te lo dije mi hermano aprende muy rápido- Deidara hizo un gesto de disgusto ante el ego elevado del pelinegro – de todas maneras yo le voy por el rubio vas a ver como hará que Sasuke grité por más- le respondió de manera pícara.**_

_**El rostro de Itachi mostró una sonrinsa perversa – ¿quieres apostar?-le susurró sensualmente al oído. El rubio se estremeció – no tengo nada que perder- dijo algo nervioso. El pelinegro besó el cuello del ojiazul – el que pierda le concederá un deseo al otro, cualquier cosa que pida.**_

Lo deseaba, deseaba que Sasuke continuara por más que en ese momento se estaba dejándo llevar. Se separaron jadeantes, tratando de recuperar el aire del que se habían visto privados por un largo momento, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas cargadas de deseo y lujuria, mientras un leve sonrojo hacía acto de presencia en ambos chicos.

-Ahora es mi turno- replicó el rubio para destruir el molesto silencio que se había formado. Tomó con una mano los negros cabellos de Sasuke y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás de manera algo brusca, acercó su nariz al cuello del pelinegro y aspiró todo su aroma como tratando de grabarlo en su memoria. Sonrió para sí y procedió a lamer la pálida piel, cada parte expuesta, mientras le retiraba la camisa y alternaba sus caricias con besos afanosos. Subió al oído del pelinegro y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios para luego succionarlo. Sasuke retrocedió en busca de algo en que apoyarse notando lo cerca que estaba de ser acorralado entre la pared y el rubio nuevamente. - ¿Ahora quién tiene el control, Sasuke teme?- le murmuró al oído. Naruto fue bajando lentamente besándo el cuello y pecho del pelinegro hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones, jugueteó con él usando la lengua para luego chuparlo y succionarlo a gusto mientras con la otra mano atendía el otro pezón que se encontraba ya erecto.

_**Deidará se levantó de su lugar de improviso gritando - ¡eso es! Demuestra porque los rubios somos los mejores amantes -. Itachi por su parte tenía una cara de desconcierto y lujuria, el rubio volteó a mirarlo y notó un hilillo de saliva saliendo de su boca, estampó su puño en la cabeza del pelinegro y se giró molesto.**_

_**-¿Qué?- le preguntó confundido el Uchiha mayor con total desconcierto. El rubio puso cara de cachorrito abandonado – te estas comiendo con la mirada a ese tal Naruto ¡y en mi presencia!- le replicó. Itachi sonrió resignado – es que me imaginaba que eramos tú y yo- y dicho esto lo besó apasionadamente.**_

-Uhm…..Na- Naruto…- Trató de reprimir las ganas de gemir pero no lo logró. Sasuke cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado excitado, otra vez se estaba dejando llevar y francamente no quería interrumpir al rubio en su trabajo de darle placer, pero era una apuesta y tenía que ganarla. Cogió la rubia cabellera y atrajo a Naruto para poder besarlo con ansias aprovechando el momento para cambiar sus posiciones y ponerlo de espaldas, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared – Los papeles se invierten, Naruto- el pelinegró comenzó a besar el cuello del ojiazul y bajó muy despacio por su espalda acariciando cada parte que le era posible, subió y cogió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras una mano traviesa se coló en sus pantalones, desabrochándolo y logrando palpar el miembro erecto del rubio por encima de los bóxer – No sabía que tenereme cerca te pusiera así, dobe – su característica risa de lado hizo acto de presencia.

Naruto se estremeció y perdió fuerza ante el placer que esas caricias le proporcionaban, resbaló por la pared cayendo sentado aprisionado entre las piernas y brazos de Sasuke. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, las cosas estaban pasanso a mayores – "!A la mierda apuesta!", uno de los dos acababa con el culo destrozado - pensó. El rubio se giró sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde quedando frente a frente con él pelinegro, apoyó todo su peso en Sasuke provocando que ambos terminarán en el piso, Naruto encima de Sasuke, acomodó na de sus rodillas entre las piernas del ojinegro y la frotó contra su miembro provocando un temblor en él – no soy el único, parece que estás muy dispuesto o eso es lo que opina tu amiguito de aquí abajo -. Regresó a poseer la boca de Sasuke mientras de manera furtiva le desabrochaba el pantalón e iba jugándo con el borde de sus bóxer adentrándose cada vez más en busca de ese palpitante miembro que pedía atención. Sasuke se percató de sus intenciones y con una mano apretó el trasero bien formado del rubio mientras con la otra volvía a frotar su miembro arrancando gemidos del ojiazul y provocando que perdiera fuerzas, lo que aprovechó para invertir sus posiciones nuevamente. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en los labios del de pálida piel y sujetó las manos del ojiazul a ambos lados de su cabeza para luego besar su cuello e inconscientemente morderlo dejándole una marca considerable al rubio, descendió lamiendo y besando su pecho y luego su vientre mientras con una mano le empezaba a quitar el pantalón.

_**-Esto se está calentando- dijo Deidara – ¿te parece si solucionamos este problemilla? – le incitó al pelinegro quien no dudo en aceptar.**_

Naruto trató de reprimir las crecientes ganas que tenía de gemir, todavía no se daba por vencido por más que en ese preciso instante no estaba haciendo nada por dominar la situación. Por alguna razón estaba feliz de que Sasuke lo hubiese mordido, eso significaba que quería marcarlo como suyo. Se sentía un poco tonto por esos pensamientos que dejó salir sus sentimientos en tres simples palabras – te quiero, Sasuke – soltó de manera automática dejando de reprimir lo que sentía.

Tres simples palabras que venían de los más profundo de su alma, tres palabras que ya no podía contener, que lo atravezaban y le generaban la más grandes de las dudas, la de continuar sin saber qué sentía Sasuke por él y por ello resignarse a convertirse en su diversión de un día o detener todo y esperar el momento indicado para entregarse en un acto de puro amor.

-Te quiero –repitió casi ahogando el llanto mientras una lágrima travieza escapó de sus azules ojos al notar que todas las caricias cesaban. No se atrevía a mirar al pelinegro después de aquella confesión, no quería ver la expresión que tenía, lo que menos deseaba era sentir su mirada de desprecio.

_**Los chicos reaccionaron al notar que semejante encuentro había parado de improviso -¡Qué! Y justo en la mejor parte- reclamó Itachi.**_

_**-¡Pero que demonios pasa!- se quejó el rubio.**_

_**Ambos se miraron resignados, arreglaron sus ropas y se marcharon ya que debían estar en casa para cuando Sasuke llegara.**_

Su cuerpo reaccionó solo, paró en seco y se quitó de su encima guiado por la lógica y haciendo caso omiso al deseo de su cuerpo de continuar "te quiero" era lo único que podía escuchar retumbando por todo su ser y un sentimiento de calidez lo invadió por completo. Trató de luchar contra su orgullo y las dudas y miedos que le generaban el hecho de iniciar una relación prohibida por las normas sociales. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y buscar las palabras correctas, era el momento de pronunciar algo amable y aceptar sus sentimientos pero no pudo, cada intento fue en vano, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y el silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar.

-Entiendo- el rubio interpretó el silencio de Sasuke como una respuesta negativa sin lograr descifrar la expresión de éste – creo que será mejor que me valla – el rubio se acomodó el pantalón y la camisa y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se dirigió a la puerta ocultándo su rostro para no mostrar debilidad.

-Naruto, espera y-yo…..- el pelinegro titubeó arrepintiéndose en el último instante – yo creo que gané la apuesta – "miersa Sasuke eres un amldito cobarde " pensó.

-Si como quieras creo que eso ya no tiene importancia- respiró profundo antes de despedirse –sobre lo que dije hace un momento sólo olvidalo creo que me dejé llevar, nos vemos el lunes- salió con calma y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cuando estuvo fuera de la vista del pelinegro corrió con todas sus fuerzas y salió del instituto, miró al cielo y sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia caer en su rostro, el cielo estaba gris y pronto lloraría con él para tratar de calmar el dolor que sentía por culpa de esos sentimientos que quería arrancarse del pecho porque simplemente él no encajaba en la vida perfecta de Sasuke, por lo menos no mientras fuera un hombre.

Sasuke se levntó y acomodó su ropa con desgano, estrelló su puño contra la pared causándose daño, se sentía como una basura por no haber respondido a la confesión del rubio – soy un maldito cobarde - se repitió para luego salir con rumbo desconocido, cualquier lugar donde desahogarse, lo menos que quería era una presencia humana conocida que le terminara de fastidiar el día.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto llegó a casa empapado, los ojos rojos por las lágrimas derramadas y temblando por el frío. Decidió tomar una ducha de agua caliente y meterse a la cama ya que no había nadie.

Iruka llegó y fue en busca de su ya considerado hijo, lo que encontró fue un bulto completamente tapado por sábanas. Retiró la suave tela y el par de zafiros lo miraron con desgano -¿Ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó algo contrariado - ¿Qué te hizo Sasuke?.

Naruto jaló nuevamente la sábana cubriéndose la cabeza – no nombres a ese imbécil. Le digo que lo quiero y el muy baka no me responde – el rubio llegó a la conclusión de que ocultarle cosas a su sensei era en vano, lo conocía demasiado bien y al final siempre terminaba enterándose.

-Y tú asumiste que él no sentía lo mismo – el castaño se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró mientras con la otra volvió a retirar las sábanas y miró de frente al ojiazul – quizás para él no sea fácil aceptar de la noche a la mañana que le gustan los hombre, para mí tampoco lo fue –

El rubio hizo pucheros, se estaba encolerizando – pero entonces no teníamos que casi hacerlo si yo no le gustaba – replicaba mientras cerraba sus manos en un puño. Los ojos del sensei se abrieron desmesuradamente - ¿t-tú y Sasuke iban a-a…?- Naruto tragó saliva- no, era una apuesta nada más – respondió con una risita nerviosa.

El castaño volvió a suspirar – Naruto, no te adelantes a las cosa, sé un poco paciente – le decicó una pequeña sonrisa al menor – Y ahora baja a cenar, no me pongas excusas de que no tienes hambre o que el ramen no sabe igual, tienes todo el derecho de molestarte pero por lo menos hazlo comiendo – Iruka miró detenidamente al rubio y notó algo peculiar en él - ¿hace cuánto has vuelto a usar ese pijama?.

Naruto se analizó y un notorio sonrojo se apoderó de él – es que me entraron ganas de ponérmelo –ttebayo – No era para menos se había puesto su pijama color naranja con diseño de ranitas, acompañada del gorrito que igualmente tenía forma de rana con dos grandes ojos sobresalientes.

Iruka abrazó al rubio apretándolo contra él – no sé si creer que has madurado o todavía sigues siendo mi niño-

-Iruka sensei no hagas eso ni en público ni en privado – se quejaba el rubio tratando de zafarse cuando de pronto sintió un flash iluminar la habitación.

-Pero que linda escena, la he inmortalizado para siempre – el peliplata hacía acto de presencia mostrándo su característico ojito feliz –Naruto no te preocupes que Sasuke ya cayó –

-Oh Naruto olvidé decirte que Kakashi venía a cenar-

El rubio se quedó helado, ahora su otro sensei también opinaba en su vida íntima -¡Túuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¿qué haces en mi habitación – soltó encolerizado y tan rojo como un tomate mientras lo señalaba con su dedo acusador.

-Traigo ramen del Ichiraku – respondió el peliplata mostrando las bolsas con ramen recien preparado que despredían un olor exquisito.

Naruto se calmó de inmediato – pero sensei que espera vamos a cenar, claro que puedes quedarte – el ojiazul tomó las bolsas y en seguida bajó hacia el pequeño comedor.

Kakashi miró al castaño – no te preocupes, Sasuke está clavado con él también –

-Eso espero- dijo mientras le retiraba la chalina y le daba un tierno beso. -Aunque en realidad no sé quién clava a quién, no han querido decirme- continuó divertido el peliplata a lo que Iruka respondió con una palmada en su espalda –te voy a mantener lejos de Naruto, eres de mala influencia- dijo entre risas – por cierto ¿vas a mostrarle que hay debajo de tu chalina ya que te quedas a cenar? – preguntó algo curioso.

-Creo que ya es hora – respondió mientras se dirigía al comedor - ¿de dónde ha sacado ese pijama tan curioso?

-No preguntes- terminó por decir el castaño haciendo lo mismo que Kakashi.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke llegó a su casa con unas copas de más, no acostumbraba a beber por lo que el alcohol se le subía muy rápido. Los efectos de la bebida no sólo se mostraban en sus actos sino también en su pálida piel pues mostraba un marcado sonrojo. Abrió la puerta y la cerró lo más suave que puedo en su estado de semiinconciencia, dio unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió dos miradas clavadas en él.

-¿Y bien? – preguntaron al unísono ambas personas.

-Gané- respondió Sasuke mientras caminaba tambaleante hacia su hermano y Deidara y los apuntaba con el dedo índice con mucho afán – gané y soy un imbécil-

-eso ya lo sé Sasuke no es nada nuevo – dijo Itachi en tono de burla. Deidara se acercó al Uchiha mayor - ¿no debería estar feliz? – susurró en su oído. Itachi se acercó aun más al rubio – sí, lo sé pero está borracho y creo que es por la misma causa de que se nos cortará la diversión en la mejor parte-

-Soy un cobarde …….¡hip!.....yo no te quiero….!hip!.....yo te amo- Sasuke seguía hablando pero se dirigía a cierto florero lleno de rosas amarillas que en su estado le representaban a cierto ojiazul.

Itachi suspiró, era la primera vez que veía a su ototo baka en ese estado – tengo que solucionar esto pero Dei-chan no creas que me he olvidado que he ganado nuestra apuesta y ya tengo mi deseo bien decidido – y diciendo esto arrastró a su hermano hacia el baño.

-Será mejor que me valla, nos vemos en la universidad- el rubio cogió sus cosas y se fue dándole un fugaz beso a su pareja.

El Uchiha menor se encontraba vomitando en el retrete y luego por cortesía de su hermano tuvo una ducha de agua fría con la cual todo rastro de ebriedad desapareció dejándo síntomas de la terrible resaca. Itachi cambio a su hermano y lo arropó pues parecía un zombie con la mirada perdida, se sentó al borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda esperando a que por cuenta propia le dijera que le pasaba.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos pero el silencio sepulcral los habían hecho parecer horas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó por fin -¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban los hombres?-

Itachi se llevó una mano a la frente, ahora tendría que desarrollar su rol "paternal comprensivo" y era muy necesario debido a que el orgullo made in Uchiha se había esfumado y su hermano se veía derrotado y triste, aunque por lo menos expresaba alguna emoción.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, no se trata de hombres o mujeres, se trata de una persona, un ser humano al que admiras, con el que te sientes bien y puedes ser tú mismo, aprecias sus cualidades y virtudes e incluso sus defectos, te transmite sensaciones de calidez, su sonrisa ilumina tu día y te hace sentir especial independientemente de su sexo- el pelinegro mayor llevó su mano a la cabellera de su hermano revolviendo sus cabellos – ya te lo dije, amar a alguien no es un pecado, no debes avergonzarte de ello, tú no vives del qué dirán, sólo se feliz-

-Creo que la he cagado, lo he lastimado- se animó a decir Sasuke con voz temblorosa.

-No sabrás lo que puedes tener si no lo intentas, además el rubio buenorro no oponía mucha resistencia- Itachi se tapó la boca – digo, eres un Uchiha después de todo – se spresuró en decir tratando de cubrir su pequeño error – Ahora si quieres me acuesto contigo y te doy el abrazo del oso para que duermas bien (N/A: yo!! Itachi yo kiero ese abrazo pero no podría dormir *¬*)- dijo acomodándose al lado de su hermano.

-Aléjate, invades mi espacio vital, ¿cómo Deidara puede estar tranquilo a tú lado?-

-es que con él nunca estoy tranquilo, si lo abrazo una cosa lleva a la otra y bueno ya sabes- Itachi tenía en su cara la marca de la perversión imaginando escenas comprometedoras con su rubio hasta que una almohada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento - ¡oye! – exclamó para luego dedicarle una mirada de ternura a su hermano – te de dejo descansar ototo baka, buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana aniki- una pequeña sonrisa sincera se posó en sus labios – gracias- murmuró para luego caer en los brazos de morfeo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El domingo transcurrió tranquilo. Sasuke ya seguro de sus sentimientos se decidió a llamar al rubio. Después de observar su celular como una hora aproximadamente optó por buscar el nombre del dobe en el directorio e iniciar la llamada pero nadie le contestaba por lo que como última opción terminó dejando un mensaje.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El rubi se encontraba "ordenando" un poco su habitación por órdenes de Iruka, escuchó su celular sonar y observó el nombre de "Sasuke teme" en la pantalla, una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro y no quiso contestar. Después de varios intentos fallidos de Sasuke, le llegó un correo de voz y decidió escucharlo, nada pedía con hacerlo.

-"hola Naruto yo….bueno sobre lo que pasó, no malinterpretes las cosas…..es solo que yo… ¡demonios! Tenemos que hablar, quizás mañana antes de la obra….creo que tengo que darte una respuesta"-

El corazón de Naruto palpitó con fuerza, ¿una respuesta? ¿qué le diría Sasuke? ¿y si lo rechazaba?. No quería sentirse humillado otra vez pero como dijo Iruka no debía precipitarse y tenía que enfrentarlo quisiera o no.

Ah pero claro si resultaba que el Uchiha sentía lo mismo por él, tendría que arrodillarse y pedirle perdón después de lo que le había hecho y él le pondría un pie en la espalda mostrándole quién manda. Una sonrisa pícara apareció ante tal fantasía – no, lo único que tendrías que hacer es disculparte y decirme lo mucho que me quieres – el rubio llevó sus manos a la cabeza ¿cómo es que era tan fácil de convencer?, Sasuke tenía razón, era un dobe sobre todo por haberse enamorado de él. Pero esta vez ese Uchiha no la tendría fácil, tendría que demostrarle que tan sinceros eran sus sentimientos.

**CONTINUARÁ…………**

* * *

Y allí está, no me maten yo sé que tods esperabamos el lemon pero no pude ponerlo allí, no me pareció adecuado ¡gomen!.

Bien aquí dejo las dudas del capi, algo es seguro en el siguiente se estrena la obra de Kakashi ¿de qué va el guión completo? Eso mismo quisiera saber =P:

**¿cómo le confesará Sasuke sus sentimientos a Naruto? ¿Naruto lo perdonará o lo hará sufrir? ¿Qué le pedirá Itachi a Deidara? ¿X kami habrá lemon?** Ok la respuesta a la última es sí.

Por cierto kisiera que me digan que tal mi intento o aproximación a lemon, quizas qué debo mejorar o si voy por buen camino xq es mi primera vez ^///^y no toy muy segura.

Bueno prometo actualizar más rápido xq se supone estoy de pseudovacaciones y ya me decidí a tener ganas de vivir y claro que terminaré el fic, muxas gracias a las personas que todavía me siguen leyendo a pesar de los problemas técnicos XD.

Me despido, dejenme un review para recargarme y q la inspiración surja XD (-chantajista)

Ja ne!!!!

**Akarichan**


	6. Chapter 6

un mega holasssssssssssss! la desvergonzada de mí renace de sus cenizas -.-! bueno en realidad simplemente me doy un tiempo ya q dieron feriado largo y por fin puedo subir este capi que debo hace meses =S pero en realidad mi tiempo se ha reducido demasiado que solamente hago lo vital, osea respirar jajajja y pues esta vez si me ha costado escribir esto más por el hecho de que ande incursionando en la carpintería y mi dedo sufrió un trágiko accidente xD.

y Pues que onda con el mundial? a mí particularmente me gusta demasiado y ya tengo mi favoritos de favorito wi! y claro ya empecé mi lista de jugadores lindos que juegan bien ^/^ y ustedes por quién van?

ia bueno tanta kosa y en realidad no sé si alguien se acuerde de este fic (si la autora no lo hacía quien lo hace? ) pero bueno en realidad quiero terminarlo ya que es el primero snif snif y cómo demoré mucho aquí está en versión extra large esta vez si ke ha kostado y además como lo prometido es deuda puse el lemmon T-T que no me hago responsable de que tal quedó ya que he sufrido de bajones de dosis de sasunarusasu y recien estoy repotenciandome, pero bueno aki está por fin la obra de Kakashi y algunas que otras kosillas más.

en fin espero que les guste y ya saben los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto sama por el contario mis dos peluxes sí y hacen muxo yaoi en mi cuarto OwO

nada más recordarles que en la obra José Antonio - Sasukin lin lin y Carlos Alberto -Naruto kun

ahora sí a leer...

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**"No es tarde para aceptar que esto es amor **

**si estas dispuesto a enseñarme lo mágico de este sentimiento"**

Naruto se encontraba frente al espejo acomodando decentemente su corbata por primera vez en la vida. Y no, no era porque se hubiese vuelto un alumno correcto de la noche a la mañana sino porque de alguna manera tenía que cubrir semejante chupetón que cierto Uchiha le había "regalado". Al menos el pijama de ranitas sirvió para que ni Iruka ni kakashi lo notaran.

Se encontraba entre ansioso y molesto, sentía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que no podía comprender. Esta vez tendría que caminar solo al instituto porque Iruka se fue temprano para terminar los preparativos con la clase de la que era responsable y el rubio en cambio se tomaba todo el tiempo necesario porque ya que él era un personaje principal, tenía que llegar como toda una estrella cuando ya todo estaba listo, así que decidió relajarse con el televisor hasta sentirse listo para marcharse.

* * *

Después de una charla intensiva sobre ser valiente, cortesía de sus amigos, cierta Hyuga había decidido dar el primer paso para conquistar a Naruto, le iba a confesar sus sentimientos, así que optó por pasar por la casa del rubio para que fueran juntos al instituto. Ese día se levantó temprano como de costumbre y desayunó algo ligero. Se puso el uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada corta de color negro, medias blancas por debajo de la rodilla y una blusa manga larga muy ceñida a su cuerpo que dejaba ver su esbelta figura y sus notorios atributos. Terminó de colocarse la corbata y se peino la larga cabellera. Por último se perfumó un poco y satisfecha con el resultado salió con rumbo fijo.

Hinata se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto y en su tercer intento se decidió a tocar. Una cabellera rubia se dejo ver al abrirse la puerta y luego un par de ojos azules la miraron con extrañeza - ¿Hinata chan?

-bu…bu…buenos días Naruto kun- le contestó la chica muy nerviosa. –¿Pasa algo?- le interrogó el ojiazul curioso.

Pensé que podíamos ir juntos al instituto- respondió un poco más segura y con un ligero tono rosa en su pálida piel. El rubio volteó a ver el reloj en la pared de la sala e hizo una mueca de resignación, aun era temprano según sus planes y habían demasiadas posibilidades de encontrarse con Sasuke. – Esta bien - dijo por fin el rubio regalándole una sonrisa – déjame tomar mis cosas-.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban en marcha. Se pasaron casi todo el camino hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que la chica notó que estaban casi por llegar y paró en seco. – Naruto kun hay algo que quiero decirte- soltó de repente. –¿Eh? ¿qué pasa Hinata chan? – le miró preocupado. – Bueno yo….yo sé que….que no soy la chica más bonita, ni la más decidida y mucho menos la más segura de sí misma…-

-Pero qué dices, claro que eres bonita, eres una linda persona- soltó mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la ojiperla. – Me gustas mucho Naruto kun – soltó de una vez –es decir, me gusta la sonrisa que me dedicas, la manera en que perseveras, me gusta que seas tú – continuó diciendo mientras sus ojos perlados se clavaban en los zafiros del rubio y una tonalidad demasiado roja cubrió su rostro por completo.

Naruto quedó paralizado procesando la información, no era que no lo sospechara si no que nunca creyó que la chica sería capaz de decírselo. Imaginó por unos momentos lo hermoso que sería que Sasuke le dedicara todas esas palabras y luego sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos ajenos a la situación.

-Hinata yo..- se animó a decir pero la chica lo calló poniendo sus suaves dedos en la boca del rubio. – No tienes que responderme ahora, piénsalo con calma- y diciendo esto tomó la mano del ojiazul y lo jaló para entrar al instituto – apresúrate Naruto kun que llegamos tarde-.

* * *

El pelinegro se encontraba impaciente, revisando su reloj cada cinco minutos ¿cómo era posible que el dobe no llegara? Ya casi toda la clase estaba allí, inclusive Kakashi. Volteó por centésima vez hacia la puerta y la imagen que divisó le causó una fuerte punzada en el pecho, Hinata y Naruto estaban tomados de la mano, llegaban agitados y riéndose a más no poder.

A los pocos segundos el rubio se sintió observado y por fin las miradas de ambos chicos se encontraron, en un acto reflejo el ojiazul soltó la mano de Hinata mientras que el pelinegro avanzó con rapidez hacia él, pero antes de siquiera poder pronunciar palabra alguna, un molesto sensei reprochaba la tardanza de los recién llegados y les asignaba tareas, luego volteó hacia Sasuke y lo mando de regreso a terminar con lo que le había asignado.

La mañana se había hecho larga y pesada, entre los preparativos de la escenografía y la prueba de vestuarios de cada personaje. Sasuke había intentado varias veces acercarse al rubio pero Kami sama no estaba de su lado aquel día porque siempre había un obstáculo alias "persona no deseable" que arruinaba cada oportunidad. Así que por fin decidió que la hora del almuerzo sería un buen momento, pero eso fue antes de tener a Sakura pegada a su espalda como lapa rogándole que almorzara con ella.

Por fin las cosas estaban listas, todos los materiales fueron trasladados al inmenso auditorio y la escenografía estaba armada, cada personaje ya tenía puesta su vestimenta y los chicos encargados de materiales y las luces estaban en sus puestos. Los chicos que tenían un rol en la obra estaban sentados en silencio y con los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la concentración por órdenes de Kakashi. Sasuke tendría que hablar con el rubio después de la presentación.

En tanto el peliplata asomó la cabeza por el grueso telón y observó con alegría –tenemos lleno total, mis protagonistas atraen mucha gente- sonrió para sí. Pudo divisar a su querido castaño entre el público y a su lado un lugar vacío que seguramente guardaba para él. En primera fila se encontraba la directora Tsunade algo impaciente y al lado de ella su mentor y la persona que más admiraba en el mundo Jiraiya. Alcanzó a ver también a su antiguo alumno Itachi Uchiha y a un rubio que lo acompañaba, incluso Gay estaba allí para echar un vistazo al logro de Kakashi.

El sensei vestido elegantemente de traje para la ocasión volteó hacia sus pupilos y llamó su atención –ahora todo depende de ustedes, den su mejor esfuerzo- y diciendo esto caminó hacia el centro del escenario con paso firme y cogió el micrófono para dar la bienvenida. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia comenzó su pequeño discurso –damas, caballeros, directora, colegas y alumnos sean bienvenidos a la inauguración de la semana de expresión artística que tengo el gusto de aperturar con una representación teatral de la que tengo el honor de ser guionista y director- el sensei se irguió más si era posible –les pido solo que dejen prejuicios de lado y se deleiten con mente abierta- terminó por decir para luego retirarse del escenario para que el telón subiera y dejara ver la escenografía que representaba un departamento algo sencillo pero acogedor. Los jóvenes protagonistas hicieron acto de presencia y en un instante todo ruido cesó.

-Carlos Alberto esto tiene que terminar-

-Pero qué dices José Antonio ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué me dices eso?-

-Nuestra relación es una locura, somos hombres, además tengo una reputación que cuidar no quiero un escándalo sobre mi familia-

-Acaso ¿ya no me amas? sabes que no me importa lo que diga la gente, yo siempre estaría a tu lado-

-Carlos Alberto, entiende voy a comprometerme con una mujer como es debido, ya sabes mi padre espera que le de un heredero- la tristeza en el rostro del rubio poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en furia - entonces debo entender que todo este tiempo jugaste conmigo, que sólo querías experimentar cómo es hacerlo con un hombre, TE ODIO-

El pelinegro se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó por detrás para luego girarlo con brusquedad y atrapar sus labios en cálido beso -yo lo siento…- terminó por decir antes de marcharse de aquel lugar.

El telón bajó indicando el cambio de escena y Kakashi ya estaba cómodamente en su lugar contemplando las reacciones del público que hasta ahora parecían aceptar la trama.

Ahora se encontraban en el escenario Sakura e Ino quienes conservaban sus nombres para sus respectivos personajes al igual que el resto de personajes de manera de hacerlo más sencillo.

-Por fin lo conseguiste…- la rubia caminaba con una sonrisa ancha y una copa de vino en la mano. –¿Tenías dudas?, Ino, era obvio que al final José Antonio y yo nos casaríamos- la pelirrosa bebía de su copa –tengo todo el apoyo de su familia, sus padres nunca aceptarían que su hijito perfecto sea gay- la chica sonrió con malicia.

-No se te olvida el asistente y amor secreto de tu "hombre", ¿crees que no pondrá ninguna traba?- interrogó la rubia de manera pícara. –Ese idiota cree que yo no sé acerca de ellos, así que para que no ponga trabas, le pediré que sea mi padrino de bodas y asunto arreglado- la chica se paró y caminó hacia el espejo –me muero por ver su cara cuando sea yo la esposa de José Antonio-.

-Sakura, ¿no te sientes culpable?, ni un poquito, ¿ni siquiera por Lee que te ayudó a acercarte a José Antonio?- recriminó la rubia. –Ese tonto ya cumplió su ciclo de utilidad y ahora es tiempo de pensar en mí- terminó por decir la ojijade.

Muchos murmullos se dejaron escuchar tras la escena representada hasta que la directora se paró de su asiento con los puños apretados y gritando -¡eres una zo…!- no pudo terminar lo que decía porque las manos de Jiraiya se lo impidieron. El peliblanco de un tirón la regresó a su asiento y la miró con reproche –son personajes ficticios- le dijo.

La rubia lo miró haciendo morritos –tú no sabes vivir la historia- soltó antes que continuara la obra.

Las escenas transcurrían ligeras entre las peleas de José Antonio con sus padres, los preparativos de la boda, el sufrimiento de Carlos Alberto al haber aceptado ser padrino de una unión que detestaba y los sentimientos que forzó hacia Sai para tratar de olvidar.

Al parecer la trama había pegado o al menos eso parecía pues el público estaba interesado y contando también las muy buenas representaciones de cada personaje.

Se podía ver a Gaara luchando por recuperar a Sai que sólo buscaba darle celos con el rubio y a un Lee resignado al darse cuenta que la persona que creía amar no lo merecía. Por fin se entraba a la recta final y el telón volvió a subir para dejar ver a los protagonistas en el escenario, mirándose fijamente y a Sakura en medio de ambos, vestida de novia, la escena correspondía a los momentos previos a la boda.

-¿Acaso hay algo más doloroso que ver a la persona que amas entregarle su vida a alguien más?, sí lo hay…..más doloroso aun es que juegue contigo y te use para su propia y única satisfacción- soltó el rubio poniendo una expresión de furia en el rostro.

Las caras de Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y el resto del elenco se desconfiguraron por completo, ninguno recordaba ese diálogo en el libreto. El pelinegro suspiró con fastidio, al parecer ya sabía por donde venía la cosa y que Naruto estaba con el orgullo herido.

-Yo te amaba- continuo Naruto –yo te amo, estuve a punto de demostrarte que mi cuerpo y alma te pertenecen ¿y tú qué?, tú simplemente…-

-¡Basta!- reclamó por fin Sasuke –basta, cállate-

La pelirrosa se sentía perdida en medio de aquella plática, más bien era ignorada olímpicamente por esos dos chicos que parecían haberse olvidado de donde estaban.

-No Sasuke, ya no quiero que pisotees mis sentimientos- exigió el ojiazul. El pelinegro sintió un dolor atravesar su pecho ante esas palabras – Naruto yo no…..-

-¿Dime cuándo vas a dejar de burlarte de mí?- continuo el rubio con cierto deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Yo no quiero lastimarte-

-Entonces por qué todo esto duele tanto, ¿por qué después de lo que pasó entre nosotros existe ella en tu vida?- soltó mientras señalaba a Sakura -¿por qué no has sido capaz de responderme?-

-¡Joder! No entiendes que no es fácil- soltó furioso el Uchiha

Sakura susurró para los protagonistas que dejaran de llamarse por sus nombres, que en ese momento eran José Antonio y Carlos Alberto, que por Kami siguieran el libreto, pero parecía que no la escuchaban.

Por su parte Kakashi palideció por completo, pensando que era "su fin", mientras se levantaba dispuesto a terminar con todo pero sintió la mano de Iruka en su hombro quien lo obligó a mirarlo para negar con la cabeza –Kakashi, mira al público parecen muy interesados-. El peliplata se sentó nuevamente -¿nadie les enseñó que los trapitos sucios se lavan en casa?- reclamó. El castaño sonrió –no te quejes que nadie se ha dado cuenta, a excepción de Itachi y su acompañante.

-Naruto no digas más, Sasuke y yo tenemos un futuro prometedor, con las cosas hechas de la manera correcta, su felicidad es a mi lado, si tanto lo amas, hazte a un lado de una ¡maldita vez!- la pelirrosa trataba de improvisar.

-No te metas, Sakura, esto no es de tu incumbencia- espetó el pelinegro. –Pero….- la chica iba a quejarse pero la mirada furiosa del rubio la detuvo y se resignó a dejarlos terminar.

-Bien- el ojiazul suspiró antes de continuar –esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-

El pelinegro sintió si corazón ir más de prisa y cómo poco a poco la garganta se le secaba, allí estaba la oportunidad que pedía y sin embargo no era capaz de ordenar sus ideas –no sé, no sé, ¡maldita sea! no sé cómo describir lo que me haces sentir, pones mi vida de cabeza, agitas mis sentidos, controlas mis pensamientos, no puedo resistir el deseo que despiertas en mí….-

-Lindas palabras teme, prefiero no creerlas, "soy sólo tu deseo carnal"- los ojos azules se tornaron vacíos y llenos de tristeza. El rubio se giró para abandonar el escenario –hagámonos un favor y olvidemos que todo esto sucedió, olvidémonos de que existimos-

-Espera- Sasuke tomó una mano de Naruto deteniéndolo –No entiendes que estoy tratando de poner en palabras lo que siento- el pelinegro llevó la mano del rubio hacia su pecho, quedando ambos frente a frente – usuratonkachi, no sé que decirte, es mejor que lo sientas- Sasuke bajó la mirada escondiendo sus ojos bajos su flequillo mientras sus mejillas tomaban una coloración ligeramente roja – eres la única persona que provoca que mi corazón valla así de rápido, tan rápido que me hace sentir que realmente existo-. Una lágrima traviesa escapó de los ojos del rubio mientras su mirada recobró su mágico brillo y el color carmesí adornó su bello rostro.

-No puedo decirte que te amo- continuo el ojinegro- porque nunca he experimentado tal sentimiento y no sé si lo que me pasa es remotamente parecido a él- por fin los ojos negros se encontraron con los azules en una mirada intensa- sólo sé que ya no puedo imaginar mi futuro sin que tú estés en él-.

Deidara se removió en su asiento secándose las pequeñas lágrimas de emoción –que ternura….que belleza- exclamó. Itachi abrazó a su rubio y le dio un beso en la frente –ya era hora de que mi ototo baka tomara cartas en el asunto- soltó casi en un susurro.

De repente la directora Tsunade se encontraba nuevamente de pie –ya, ya perdónalo de una vez- gritó desde su lugar, seguida de muchas voces que se unieron a su petición.

La típica sonrisa del rubio se hizo presente, grande, ancha, incapaz de reflejar el tumulto de sentimientos en su interior. Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, casi tumbándolo, para darle un beso lleno de ternura. No era la primera vez que se besaban, tampoco era el beso más lujurioso pero sin lugar a dudas era el mejor porque esta vez era la simple y bella manera en que ambos expresaban todo lo que sentían por el otro.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron sin romper la extraña conexión que se había creado, ante la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa que se dejó caer al piso de rodillas dejando escapar una lágrima a la que no encontraba motivo pero misteriosamente algo en su pecho le dolía.

El aplauso repentino de la directora dio un final inesperado a la obra, la rubia tenía una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes llenos de emoción, pronto el auditorio se hizo un alboroto al sonar de las palmas interminables del público presente puesto de pie.

El telón volvió a bajar y ambos jóvenes protagonistas seguían mirándose y tomados de las manos, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y quizá tratando de convencer a su agitado corazón que era hora de regresar a la normalidad. El bello momento fue interrumpido por los demás chicos quienes se alistaban para dar el último saludo al público. Mientras el telón volvía a subir se colocaban en media luna tomados de las manos e hicieron la típica reverencia a la vez que Kakashi aparecía en el centro aplaudiendo a sus alumnos para que así por última vez el telón bajara.

Kakashi volteó a ver a sus protagonistas con su único ojito libre en modo amenazador y una gota de sudor les recorrió la frente a ambos chicos, el sensei suspiró - creo que debemos ir a celebrar nuestro triunfo- metió la mano en su bolsillo y encontró la billetera de Iruka - después de todo Iruka invita-. El grupo de alumnos se dispuso a ordenar todo cuanto hubiesen usado para luego cambiarse e ir a celebrar.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba inundado de gente y el bullicio era casi insoportable después de todo a quien se le ocurría meter a toda una clase a comer junta y en una sola mesa. Cada chico terminaba de acomodarse, Kakashi a la cabeza y a su costado Iruka seguidamente Naruto que tenía al costado a Hinata, al frente Sasuke y Sakura, luego Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Neji, Ten Ten, Gaara, Sai, en fin todos tomaban su lugar.

Humeantes platos que despedían un exquisito aroma llegaban a la inmensa mesa mientras cualquier chisme de último momento era el tema de conversación hasta que el ojo inquisidor de Kakashi divisó aquella pequeña marca en el cuello del rubio y lo hizo público -Ahora entiendo por qué llegaste tarde pero podías habermelo dicho-. De manera inconsciente el ojiazul llevó su mano al cuello tratando de ocultar lo evidente mientras Iruka se sobresaltaba y era calmado por el peliplata. La lluvia de preguntas no se hizo esperar ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es una salvaje?, ¿cuándo nos la presentas?, el rubio sólo rodó los ojos de manera cansada al tiempo que Sasuke ponía fin al acoso femenino del que era víctima Naruto - eso no es de su incumbencia, si no quiere decirlo es su problema - dijo de manera seria logrando que todos bajaran la voz al menos por ese instante.

Una vez terminada la comida toda la clase se dirigió al patio del instituto para ver el show de fuegos artificiales, Naruto y Sasuke se colocaron lo más cerca posible hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que el móvil del Uchiha sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje, el chico leyó tranquilamente -"Ototo te dejo la casa libre, hay un tubo de lubricante de regalo en mi mesa de noche, !suerte!- un tono rosa se apoderó de sus pálidas mejillas cosa que el rubio notó al instante - Hey teme déjame ver - el pelinegro guardó el móvil lo más rápido que pudo - no es nada - le dijo al rubio quien casi lo asfixiaba buscando el aparato.

- Naruto kun ¿podemos hablar? - la ojiperla miraba con cariño al rubio dejando ver algo de ansiedad demostrada en sus actos. la cara del rubio se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente para cualquiera pero no para Sasuke que miró a la chica con desconfianza ante tal reacción - necesito oír tu respuesta - dijo ella algo contrariada por el par de ojos negros que la miraban con intensidad.

El ojiazul se puso de pie de inmediato tomando a la ojiperla por los hombros y empujándola a paso rápido a un lugar más privado, volteó dedicándole una sonrisa pícara al pelinegro - nos vemos más tarde teme - fue lo último que dejó escuchar con su ruidosa voz antes de desaparecer del campo de visión del Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba intranquilo, esa actitud tan repentina de Hinata algo muy diferente a lo que solía ser, el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus gestos la delataban, estaba intentando robarle aquello que hace poco él había conseguido. Decidió buscar al dobe, después de todo el haberse librado de Sakura gracias a que tenía unos asuntos familiares que atender era algo que debía ser aprovechado y claro no iba a espiar a Naruto, simplemente lo esperaría. Supo de inmediato donde se encontraba puesto que seguro el rubio quería privacidad para responder algo así. Subió con tranquilidad las escaleras y la puerta abierta que daba a la azotea sólo comprobó lo que ya suponía, se asomó sólo un poco y pudo divisarlos, estaba tan cerca que incluso podía oír lo que decían...

-Hinata yo...- el ojiazul intentaba buscar la mejor manera de rechazarla sin sonar grosero.

-¿Te ama?- interrogó la chica con cierto deje de tristeza en su voz –la persona que te dejó esa marca ¿te ama?-. Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa ¿a qué venía eso ahora? Además ¿Sasuke lo amaba? Recordando lo que había sucedido en el escenario técnicamente le había dicho que no lo amaba porque no estaba seguro de aquel sentimiento – no, creo que no- respondió por fin-

-Entonces por qué no me dejas intentarlo, yo estoy segura de mis sentimientos por ti y a mí no me importaría luchar por tu amor aunque tenga que hacerlo contra un fantasma- siguió la ojiperla algo agitada por las palabras que empezaba a soltar - ¿un fantasma? – la cara del rubio se desconfiguró. La chica asintió –exactamente Naruto kun, un fantasma porque nadie sabe quien es y porque no sé como es para que merezca tus sentimientos- la pelilarga se acercó lo más que pudo al rubio y apoyó su cabeza en el bien formado pecho del chico, en un movimiento suave atrajo al ojiazul y delicadamente junto sus labios esperando que realmente estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Y allí se encontraba Naruto entre confundido y disfrutando de aquel contacto, simplemente se dejaba hacer.

_Justamente lo que temía estaba delante de sus ojos, se suponía que esto no tenía que pasar pero sin lugar a dudas Naruto no ponía nada de resistencia, eso quería decir que lo que pasaba en estos momentos sólo era parte de lo que el rubio tenía pensado hacerle por herir su orgullo pero bien, él no estaba dispuesto a caer en su jueguito infantil. Sacó el móvil y de manera rápida escribió un mensaje mientras bajaba las escaleras muy silenciosamente tratando en lo posible de que su presencia no hubiese sido notada._

El celular del rubio empezó a sonar y por fin separó a Hinata de él – esto no está bien, yo no te quiero de esa manera – "sólo placer, no es lo mismo si no sabe a Sasuke" pensó mientras sus orbes adquirían mayor tamaño al leer el sms que le había llegado –"no me busques ya me fui, estoy harto de esperarte"- una mueca cansada apareció en su rostro ¿y ahora que le pasaba al teme? – lo siento Hinata, me tengo que ir- soltó antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa.

La joven ajiperla tranquilizó su agitado corazón y pasó uno de sus dedos por sus finos labios, un ruido tras de ella la hizo sobresaltarse –shikamaru kun, ¿estabas aquí?- preguntó algo nerviosa-. –este es mi lugar favorito- el chico la miro despreocupado – Tú sabes muy bien quien es la persona que ama Naruto y sabías que los estaba viendo- la chica sintió su corazón detenerse mientras la culpa la invadía – no lo merece, no cuando ni siquiera puede decirle que lo ama-el castaño llevó sus manos a la cabeza de manera despreocupada y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras – la manera que ellos tengan de amarse no nos incumbe a nosotros, sus sentimientos son sólo problemáticos – concluyó antes de desaparecer de la vista de la ojiperla.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente tratando de analizar sus últimas semanas y si lo hacía detenidamente era preocupante darse cuenta que nada era como debía ser porque en ese preciso instante estaba sintiendo celos muchos celos y ¿desde cuándo un Uchiha sentía celos? Si el pudiera tener a quien quisiera pero claro que no, la única persona que el quería estaba con otra, por kami si ya era patético sentir celos era mucho peor tener celos de una chica, una como tantas aquellas que él había rechazado. Suspiró con cansancio quizá simplemente todo eso del amor y los sentimientos no iban con él ya que lo único que habían logrado era hacerlo frágil ante alguien y no quería verse como un estúpido ante los demás.

-Oye maldito teme ¿por qué no me esperaste?- la ruidosa voz lo sacó de sus ensimismamiento y de la manera más cortante que encontró le contestó – porque no me dio la gana ¿hay alguna razón mejor? – soltó agriamente.

Ya estaba harto de este jueguito, había sido un día raro de por sí pero ¿no se suponía que sus sentimientos ya estaban claros? -¿qué mierda te pasa?- preguntó el rubio encolerizado-nada- respondió el ojinegro siguiendo por su camino. Un fuerte puñetazo en la cara tiró al azabache al suelo – no vuelvas a tocarme usuratonkachi o no respondo – el rubio lo tomo del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia sí – no te tengo miedo, dime qué hice ahora para que ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de mirarme a la cara-

El pacientómetro Uchiha había llegado a su límite -¿y todavía lo preguntas? Si pensabas vengarte de mí por todo lo que pasó pues no te saldrás con la tuya, tú y Hinata no se burlarán de mí- dijo casi a gritos mientras se soltaba del agarre del ojiazul y acomodaba su ropa –era eso- una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del Naruto – nos viste en la azotea y te pusiste celoso-. Está bien que estuviera celoso, eso ya lo sabía pero el rubio no tenía porque saberlo – no estoy celoso- soltó rápidamente de manera esquiva al mismo tiempo que su mirada se desviaba hacia un lado. La estridente risa del ojiazul se dejó escuchar por la solitaria calle –siempre te adelantas a las cosas –

-¿y que quieres que piense? ¿qué era su premio de consolación?- continuó el ojinegro algo arisco ante la actitud del otro- sólo es placer, no sabe a Sasuke – el rubio tenía una expresión divertida – eso fue lo que pensé mientras me besaba- dijo logrando al parecer convencer del todo al azabache.

Sasuke se tranquilizó al fin – no lo hagas otra vez, tus labios me pertenecen, yo no pienso compartirte con nadie – siguió su camino mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón – ve a dormir dobe, que mañana tenemos que ir al instituto temprano-

Pues bien, podía sentir la cara arderle de manera excesiva, una reacción causada por aquellas palabras que el azabache había soltado a la ligera y que sólo hasta ahora estaba terminando de procesar - ¿cómo que me valla a dormir?-. –Naruto hazme caso, o realmente no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar- el corazón del ojinegro empezaba a agitarse ante la ligera posibilidad de que por fin pudieran estar juntos –¡me quedo!, no me arrepentiré de nada de lo que pasé esta noche- terminó de decir el rubio para por fin atraer al otro y sentir aquellos labios que parecían desde hace mucho gritarle que los poseyera.

La puerta de la casa Uchiha se cerró de manera brusca tras el paso agitado de ambos jóvenes que solamente se concentraban en llevar el ritmo de aquel beso que al parecer los había puesto en competencia, una competencia que no necesitaba ganador. Las mochilas terminaron en el piso en algún momento que ninguno de los dos notó y de manera torpe ambos cayeron al suelo golpeando la pequeña mesa de centro y botando todo a su paso, el fuerte ruido de algo rompiéndose logró por fin captar su atención –este no es un buen lugar –exclamó Sasuke mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al rubio a hacer lo mismo, lo tomó de la mano y de manera rápida lo jalo por las escaleras y lo condujo directo a su cuarto. Naruto no ponía resistencia, ansiaba que al fin fuera suyo, amaba ser el centro de su atención, el causante de que aquellos ojos negros lo miraran cargados de deseo, el motivo del ligero sonrojo en el rostro del Uchiha y dentro de un poco más ser el portador del nombre que de sus labios saldría en un gemido lleno de placer.

Se miraron fijamente como pidiéndose permiso, como tratando de comprender que ambos sentían y querían lo mismo. El contacto de las manos de Sasuke deslizando la ropa del rubio hizo que su piel se erizara respondiendo con un beso que iba bajando desde la boca del azabache hasta su cuello, devolviéndole el favor de la marca que ya él tenía. Un pequeño quejido se dejó escuchar y la pícara risa del ojiazul hizo acto de presencia mientras de manera provocativa tomaba entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Sasuke y succionaba lentamente. El pelinegro jaló suavemente la cabeza de Naruto para poder poseer sus labios nuevamente, mientras lo conducía hacia la cama y se colocaba encima de él, empezó a lamer y besar su cuello, saboreando cada parte de piel que tenía expuesta, llegó a sus pezones y comenzó un jugueteó lento, torturador y excitante, iba lamiendo succionando y mordiendo cada vez con mayor afán mientras ligeros y casi inaudibles gemidos escapan de la boca del rubio.

Naruto pensó que ya era hora de que tomara cartas en el asunto y haciendo gala de su agilidad cambió de posiciones con el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de casi arrancarle la camisa y despojarlo de aquel pantalón de uniforme que muchas veces le había negado la tan ansiada visión de lo que había debajo. Comenzó a jugar con el borde del bóxer del pelinegro, metiendo la lengua en cada tanto, deslizó una de sus manos por encima de la fina tela y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo cargado de lujuria al notar el palpitante miembro que le pedía atención, de manera tranquila fue bajando lentamente aquella única molesta prenda que aun portaba Sasuke y de manera furtiva tomo en sus manos aquel miembro y empezó aquel movimiento de sube y baja sin perder en ningún momento contacto visual con el ojinegro quien lo miraba entre sorprendido y entre cada tanto entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo – ma….más rápido- pidió el Uchiha y Naruto no hizo más que parar en seco, el azabache lo miró algo molesto ante aquella reacción –tengo una mejor idea- dijo el ojiazul al tiempo que se metía el miembro de Sasuke en la boca de una sola vez e iba torturándolo con movimientos lentos y rápidos. Un ronco gemido escapó de los labios de Sasuke a quien ya no le importaba dejar notar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquel contacto. Naruto continuó con su labor, jugueteando con su lengua en la punta de aquel miembro que de por sí sentía delicioso. Aprovechando el descuido de Sasuke a causa del placer, humedeció en su boca uno de sus dedos y de manera sigilosa lo introdujo dentro del azabache quien se paralizó al sentirse invadido -¿qué crees que estas haciendo?- soltó algo molesto. El rubio rodó los ojos -¿acaso creíste que yo..?- no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta –Sí, yo no estaré abajo- fue la rápida respuesta de Sasuke. Naruto suspiró, por ser esta la primera vez lo dejaría además se moría de ganas por sentir a Sasuke dentro de él, la curiosidad lo mataba, ya luego le tocaría el turno a él.

El pelinegro se acercó y lo beso mientras le cambiaba la posición nuevamente y sintió gran alivio al notar que no había resistencia alguna, hizo que Naruto humedeciera dos de sus dedos y con cuidado fue introduciendo uno mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la mano del rubio. Al cabo de unos segundos empezó a mover el dedo dentro del rubio primero lentamente y luego más rápido, de manera sorpresiva metió uno más pero cesó todo movimiento al escuchar el quejido del ojiazul -¿quieres que los saque?- preguntó algo preocupado por la expresión de su compañero –¡no!, apúrate – contestó ya algo más tranquilo al sentir el placer que le proporcionaban esos dedos. Sasuke besó tiernamente a Naruto, aumentando la intensidad del beso y iniciando una danza salvaje con sus lenguas mientras que de manera furtiva colaba un tercer dedo en el rubio ensanchando su entrada y sintiéndolo una vez listo miro a aquellos zafiros como pidiéndole permiso, el rubio dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios – hazlo ya, no tiene que pedirme permiso, Sasuke teme- exclamó, mientras se aferraba a la espalda del chico de pálida piel. El ojinegro comenzó a introducir su miembro cuidadosamente, pendiente de cada expresión de aquel rubio que no hacía nada más que aferrarse más a él. Una vez que todo estuvo adentro aguardo unos momentos hasta que sintió al ojiazul empezar aquel vaivén de caderas que lo estaba invitando a embestirlo con fuerza. Cogió al rubio de las caderas y dio una primera estocada suavemente –Sa…Sasuke uhm- fue lo único que dejó salir de sus labios pues el azabache empezaba a dar embestidas más rápidas y profundas hasta que llegó a aquel punto que hizo perder la cordura al ojiazul –al…allí, más fuer..te- los ruegos del rubio fueron sólo motivo de satisfacción para el azabache quien se permitió sonreir de manera sincera y a complacer inmediatamente a su amante.

Los movimientos frenéticos hacían que el espaldar de la cama se estrellara contra la pared, el roce de aquellas pieles perladas en sudor, el olor a lujuria pura que invadía aquella habitación y el palpitar salvaje de esos dos corazones que parecían haberse sincronizado en uno solo, solamente en ese instante fue que pudo comprenderlo, al fin Sasuke sabía lo que sentía por ese rubio escandaloso y muchas veces torpe. Una de las manos del azabache cogió el desatendido miembro del rubio y empezó masturbarlo con afán para que ambos llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo, una, dos, tres embestidas más y el ojinegro se vino dentro del rubio gimiendo fuertemente su nombre, haciendo conocer que era el culpable de su placer, al instante el ojiazul se vino sobre sus pechos, bañándose ambos en ese líquido blanquecino tibio. Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el ojiazul esperando que sus agitados corazones se tranquilizaran, el ojinegro acerco sus labios a uno de los oídos del rubio – te amo- susurró tranquilamente. El corazón de Naruto volvió a agitarse ante aquellas palabras – no me hagas repetir cosas tan vergonzosas – reclamó Sasuke, el rubio simplemente dejó que una sonrisa cálida se apoderara de sus rostro "el teme seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que lo AMABA".

Se permitieron seguir unidos unos momentos más para que luego el azabache saliera del rubio y de manera improvisada limpiara aquel pequeño desastre. Cogieron unas sábanas limpias y el rubio atrajo a Sasuke hacia su pecho y sólo en ese momento se dejó caer en los brazos de morfeo. Allí se encontraba Sasuke algo sonrojado entre los brazos del rubio sin embargo él sería el único al que le permitiría verlo así, frágil y dependiente de su presencia aunque eso Naruto no necesariamente tenía que saberlo, se acomodó aun mejor en aquella tibia piel y cerró los ojos conciliando nuevamente después de varias noches un tranquilo sueño no sin antes que un pensamiento cruzara por su mente "Itachi baka no necesité el lubricante".

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿y? x kami ke los tomates no sean podridos D=

ia dejándo el drama ¿qué les pareció? espero de verdad sus comentarios

aun me faltan cosas por desarrollar, lo que Itachi le pidio a Dei, ¿qué pasará con Sakura?, ¿Hinata hará algo?, aparecerá algún rival uhm bueno eso depende pero en fin un saludo a tods y muxas gracias x leer y animense a dejarme un review que son gratis y hacen feliz xD...

bye bye


End file.
